L’écharpe rouge
by Chawia
Summary: Une écharpe que le vent emporte et une rencontre qui va changer beaucoup de choses pour Hiroshi et Suguru. Mais jusqu’à quel point ? Nouvelle collaboration avec Stellar, UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Hiroshi laissa son regard errer sur l'étendue blanche qui avait recouvert la capitale en une nuit. Il aimait la neige. Si froide et réconfortante en même temps.

_« La neige tombe du ciel quand les anges secouent leurs ailes »_, lui avait dit Yuji, son frère aîné quand ils avaient sept et trois ans.

Yuji… Où était-il ? Il était parti un matin pour échapper aux obligations familiales et, depuis, parcourait l'Asie. Hiroshi recevait des nouvelles sporadiques. Neigeait-il là où son frère aîné était ?

Le garçon soupira et revint sur terre : il devait passer tôt chez ses parents et s'il ne voulait pas être pris dans les embouteillages dûs à cette neige surprise, autant partir tout de suite.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les Nakano habitaient une maison impressionnante dans les quartiers chics. Hiroshi avait trouvé ça superflu, d'autant qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux à l'habiter, rendant le lieu un peu sinistre parfois.

Il arriva pile pour le petit-déjeuner et ne fut pas mécontent du thé chaud et du riz qu'on lui servit. Son père lisait le journal, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu arrives à point Hiroshi, lui dit-il en lui tendant le journal ouvert. On parle de nous. »

Le fils prit le journal et lut à voix haute :

« _**UNE HISTOIRE D'AMOUR EN OR ?  
**La Diète a donné son feu vert sous conditions à l'acquisition du groupe Juujitsu par son homologue Toshikasu Corporation, donnant naissance à un des plus grands fournisseurs japonais d'informations et de données.  
_« Les parties à la concentration ont proposé un ensemble de mesures correctives qui offrent de solides garanties que les utilisateurs de données financières ne seront pas lésés par cette opération de concentration de grande envergure_»__, a déclaré dans un communiqué Keisuke Saeba, commissaire à la Concurrence.__  
Pour satisfaire la Commission, qui craignait un abus de position dominante, les deux parties ont accepté de céder à un concurrent les bases de données utilisées dans certains produits d'information financière, ainsi que les actifs, le personnel et la clientèle permettant de les exploiter.__  
Les actionnaires de Juujitsu recevront 352,5 pence en liquide et O,16 action de Toshikasu Corporation par action de Juujitsu, soit une opération d'une valeur globale de 1600 milliards de yens.__  
Peu après l'annonce du feu vert, l'action de Juujitsu a enregistré un léger rebond. Mais le titre a fini en repli de 0,16 pour cent à 605-1/2 pence à la Bourse de Tokyo.  
L'action Toshikasu Corporation restait quasiment stable_. »

« Mmmmh, autant de chiffres dès le matin… j'en frétille d'excitation. »

Son père grimaça devant l'insolence de son fils mais ne dit rien et le laissa poursuivre sa lecture.

« _Juujitsu et Toshikasu Corporation sont en effet deux grands fournisseurs d'informations financières qui recueillent, compilent et diffusent des données de marché en temps réel ou historiques, ainsi que d'autres types d'informations financières.__  
Les deux groupes répondent aux besoins des professionnels de la finance, tels que les opérateurs en bourse et les opérateurs vendeurs en salles de marché, des investisseurs ainsi que des analystes sur le marché des services en dehors des salles de marché opérant au sein de banques, de fonds d'investissement et d'entreprises, explique la Commission dans un communiqué.  
Toshikasu Corporation est actif sur les marchés de l'analyse juridique, fiscale, comptable et scientifique, tandis que Juujitsu est surtout connu comme étant l'une des plus grandes agences de presse. » _

« Blablablabla », commenta Hiroshi en parcourant l'article.

« _Juujitsu et Toshikasu Corporation ont dit s'attendre à ce que la transaction soit finalisée la semaine prochaine, le 7 décembre._ _Juujitsu a été fondée en 1851 par Hideaki Nakano à Tokyo et la famille Toshikasu a acheté son premier journal en 1934 avant de bâtir un empire de presse._ _Le président et directeur exécutif de Toshikasu Corporation, Hisoka Toshikasu, prendra sa retraite lorsque l'opération sera achevée, tandis qu'Asato Nakano dirigera le nouveau groupe._ _Quant aux héritiers des deux groupes de presse, le musicien Hiroshi Nakano et Mineko Toshikasu, leurs prochaines fiançailles seront célébrées le soir de la fusion. Un mariage futur sous de bons augures.  
Mari Tsuzuki _»

Hiroshi referma le journal :

« Et tu m'as fait venir pour ça ? Je pouvais le lire chez moi. En tous cas, c'est original d'avoir mis une photo de Mineko et moi. Nous avons l'air presque heureux, dit-il en observant la photo de l'article sur laquelle il apparaissait aux côtés de l'héritière de Toshikasu Corporation en habits traditionnels.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucunes valeurs.

- Si, dit Hiroshi en terminant son bol de riz. La ponctualité. Et si je reste cinq minutes de plus, je vais être en retard aux répétitions.

- Tu sais que tu devras arrêter tes enfantillages ?

- Mais oui, je le sais, répondit le musicien, badin. Je serais un époux merveilleux et un chef d'entreprise irréprochable, gloussa-t-il avant de saluer ses parents. Bonne journée ! »

Asato Nakano soupira de cette désinvolture, son fils devait et allait changer.

XXXXXXXXXX

La répétition de la journée avait été écourtée. Si Tohma Seguchi accordait peu de crédit aux articles des tabloïds, il n'en allait pas de même avec ceux du _Nikkei_. Il avait failli s'étouffer en lisant l'article sur la fusion de Juujitsu et Toshikasu Corporation_._ Il avait prié le futur fiancé de venir dans son bureau le plus tôt possible pour des explications et ils avaient abouti à une conférence de presse l'après-midi même.

La conférence avait été brève et le musicien était resté vague sur les raisons du mariage : amour ? Intérêt ? Et même s'il avait assuré que sa carrière professionnelle n'en pâtirait pas, le directeur de N-G Prod. en doutait.

XXXXXXXXXX

_« __**EXCLU : NAKANO DE BAD LUCK FIANCÉ !!  
**La rumeur courait depuis un moment, et c'est maintenant officiel : le beau Hiroshi Nakano, guitariste de talent du groupe de pop Bad Luck, vient de se fiancer avec une étudiante du nom de Mineko Toshikasu. Eh oui les filles, son cœur n'est plus à prendre ! En exclusivité totale, les premières photos des tourtereaux !  
Maki Yokoya – Fifteen. »_

« Tu te rends compte, Suguru ? C'est une catastrophe !! »

Suguru prit un biscuit fourré au chocolat dans l'assiette posée devant lui et leva les yeux vers son amie Narumi, une adolescente de son âge, qui brandissait un magazine, l'air éploré.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'un ton paisible avant d'avaler tout rond le petit gâteau. Ton Nakano adoré va se marier ? »

Narumi se jeta sur lui et le saisit par le col de sa chemise.

« Comment ? Tu étais déjà au courant ? cria-t-elle en le secouant.

- Mais… Mais non, enfin ! Je disais ça comme ça…

- Regarde ! s'écria la lycéenne en lui fourrant son magazine sous le nez. Il vient de se fiancer !! »

Suguru se saisit de la revue et jeta un coup d'œil distrait à l'article. Sa meilleure amie était une groupie absolue de Bad Luck, plus exactement du guitariste du groupe, Hiroshi Nakano, comme en attestaient les nombreux posters qui tapissaient les murs de sa chambre. Impossible dans ce cas d'échapper au compte-rendu régulier des moindres faits et gestes dudit Nakano, que ce soit au lycée ou lors des leçons de piano que le jeune garçon dispensait à domicile à la sœur aînée de Narumi, Tsubaki.

« C'est épouvantable, poursuivit l'adolescente en s'emparant d'un autre magazine sur son lit. Écoute un peu ça : _« Beau et talentueux, Nakano n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup de mal à séduire la charmante Mineko qui, paraît-il, est une grande fan de Bad Luck et a toujours fidèlement assisté aux concerts de son futur mari. La discrétion n'empêche pas la passion »_, lut-elle d'une voix indignée.

- Et alors ? Tant mieux pour lui s'il s'est trouvé quelqu'un de bien. Au moins elle est jolie », commenta Suguru qui, cependant, était plus intéressé par le fiancé que la fiancée. Nakano n'était pas mal du tout non plus, à son avis ; on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa musique…

« Tu parles ! Avec la fortune qu'elle a, elle peut se payer des soins ! » fulmina Narumi, toujours aussi remontée, en ramassant un troisième magazine. Elle le feuilleta fébrilement et s'arrêta à une page sur laquelle s'étalait une grande photo d'Hiroshi et sa promise. _« … Mineko est non seulement belle, mais aussi intelligente car elle étudie le droit des affaires à Todai, la plus prestigieuse des Universités du Japon. Elle a aussi passé deux ans en Suisse, dans le très renommé Collège International de Gstaad, où elle a appris l'anglais et le français. »_ Mais comment tu veux rivaliser avec une fille pareille ?! gémit-elle en jetant la revue sur le lit d'un air dépité. Ooh, mon beau Hiro a succombé aux sortilèges de cette sorcière !! »

Suguru prit un autre biscuit dans l'assiette. La crise finirait bien par passer d'elle-même. Narumi était une fille expansive, tout le contraire de sa discrète sœur aînée.

« Au fait, tu dois bien partir pour Tokyo la semaine prochaine ? demanda la lycéenne en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

- Oui. Mon récital est le 18 mais je pars là-bas le 14 pour pouvoir répéter un peu avant.

- Dis-moi, ton cousin c'est bien Tohma Seguchi ? Le big boss de N-G Prod ?

- Oui, et alors ? répondit le garçon qui se demandait où voulait en venir son amie.

- Eh bien, N-G est la maison de disques de Hiro ! Alors… Tu pourrais me rendre un service et… lui demander un autographe pour moi, s'il te plaît ? » minauda la jeune fille d'un air enjôleur. Suguru poussa un soupir intérieur ; sa camarade ne renonçait jamais !

XXXXXXXXXX

« Bien, j'ai terminé. Merci, et à demain. »

Suguru salua l'hôtesse d'accueil très décorative – mais sans nul doute aussi très efficace ; Tohma Seguchi ne s'entourait que des meilleurs – qui le gratifia en retour d'un sourire éclatant, et quitta les locaux bien chauffés de N-G Productions. La bise glacée qui le cueillit sur le parvis lui coupa le souffle et il remonta fébrilement le col de son manteau sur ses oreilles. Quelques passants se hâtaient le long des rues singulièrement désertées en ce milieu d'après-midi. Il avait cessé de neiger depuis deux jours sur Tokyo, mais le ciel était menaçant et de minuscules flocons de neige à demi fondue voletaient dans l'air, portés par le vent hivernal.

_Je ferais mieux de rentrer avant que ça tombe…_ songea le pianiste en fourrant frileusement ses mains dans ses poches, et il partit à pas rapides vers son arrêt de bus. C'était dommage, il aurait bien aimé aller faire un tour après la répétition mais il faisait beaucoup trop froid. Rien que la perspective de demeurer planté en plein vent pour attendre le bus le décourageait, et avec un soupir il décida d'avancer jusqu'à l'arrêt suivant – au moins marcher lui éviterait de complètement geler sur pied.

Tout en cheminant à grands pas, la tête courbée pour se protéger au mieux des rafales qui lui cinglaient le visage, Suguru repensait à la proposition que lui avait fait son cousin la veille au soir. Soucieux de développer la branche « musique classique » de N-G, il envisageait le lancement d'une nouvelle collection sous un nouveau label, et avait proposé à son jeune et talentueux parent de participer à l'enregistrement d'un certain nombres de morceaux de piano. Bien évidemment, il lui avait laissé le temps de la réflexion mais si le garçon était naturellement emballé par l'idée, il hésitait un peu : _quid_ de ses cours au lycée ? Il se voyait assez mal changer d'établissement à trois mois de la fin de l'année scolaire… De plus, répéter des morceaux qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément allait réclamer une charge de travail importante qui ne manquerait pas d'influer sur ses résultats scolaires, corrects mais pas exceptionnels non plus.

Oui, tout ceci méritait réflexion.

Une bourrasque mêlée de neige fondue lui cingla le visage encore plus violement que les autres et Suguru émergea de ses pensées avec un sursaut. Ses pas l'avaient entraîné bien plus loin que ce qu'il l'avait souhaité, il avait largement dépassé l'arrêt, et c'est avec consternation qu'il vit le bus passer à côté de lui à vive allure et disparaître au bout de la rue sans qu'il ait la moindre chance de le rattraper, même en courant. Dépité, Suguru jura et se remit à sa marche. Il ne lui restait plus cette fois qu'à rentrer à pied.

Le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort et les minuscules flocons qui tourbillonnaient dans l'air lui piquaient le visage comme des myriades de petites aiguilles. Le jeune musicien courut s'abriter dans un renfoncement et entreprit de renouer son écharpe de manière à ce qu'elle lui protège un peu mieux le visage, mais un nouveau coup de vent, encore plus fort que les précédents, la lui arracha des mains et l'emporta au loin.

Avec une exclamation irritée, Suguru se lança à sa poursuite.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Juujitsu : enrichissement, perfectionnement  
1600 milliards de yens=10,5 milliards d'euros ; 15 milliards de dollars canadiens  
L'article économique écrit dans ce chapitre est inspiré d'un article d'Yves Clarisse, publié sur le site web Usine Nouvelle  
Nihon Keizai Shimbun (Nikkei) : quotidien économique japonais, quatrième journal le plus lu dans le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II  
**

Depuis la conférence de presse, deux jours auparavant, les lettres d'adolescentes, d'ordinaire pour Shuichi, affluaient. Jamais il n'avait pensé avoir autant de succès.

Quand cette longue journée de répétitions se termina enfin, Hiroshi put enfin aller récupérer un livre dans une librairie proche des studios et, en en sortant, une immense écharpe rouge lui arriva en pleine face, suivie d'une fille qui le percuta de plein fouet.

« Hé ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Excusez-moi, répondit la fille qui était en fait… un jeune garçon. Excusez-moi, répéta celui-ci en reprenant son souffle. Ce vent est… »

Mais sa phrase mourut dans une bourrasque. Non qu'il ait été impressionné de se retrouver tout contre Hiroshi Nakano – « Hiroshiiii » se serait pâmée Narumi ; la situation le décontenança légèrement mais il se reprit très rapidement.

« Monsieur… Nakano. Félicitations pour vos fiançailles. »

Comme phrase d'approche il y avait mieux.

Le guitariste le remercia vaguement et comme il allait partir, Suguru le retint, demandant un autographe. La demande paraissait incongrue mais l'air las du garçon convainquit Hiroshi et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le café le plus proche, heureusement à l'angle de la rue. Installés confortablement, ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent une boisson chaude.

« Excusez-moi d'avoir été un peu sec », dit Suguru en cherchant de quoi faire signer Hiroshi. Il ne trouva que son carnet à partitions et le tendit, hésitant.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Hiroshi en feuilletant le carnet.

- Su… Ce n'est pas pour moi. « Narumi ». C'est pour Narumi », répondit le jeune lycéen en indiquant une page vierge.

Nakano accepta le stylo qu'il lui présenta et écrivit. Il voulut feuilleter le carnet mais Fujisaki le lui retira.

« Vous êtes musicien aussi ?

-Oui. Je vais… J'ai une proposition pour l'enregistrement d'un disque de morceaux classiques.

- De quel instrument jouez-vous ?

- Du piano.

- Vous avez l'air jeune. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Le talent n'a pas d'âge, monsieur Nakano.

- Vous avez un léger accent, vous êtes d'ici ?

- De Kyoto, répondit Fujisaki, un peu sec.

- Excusez-moi si je vous ai offensé, s'amenda Hiroshi en avalant une gorgée de thé. Si vous restez à Tokyo, accepteriez-vous de me donner des cours ? demanda-t-il après un court instant de réflexion.

- Pardon ?

- Mineko… Ma fiancée, aime beaucoup le piano mais je suis plutôt mauvais. Si je pouvais connaître au moins un morceau… Peut-être cela lui ferait-il plaisir. Un ami a essayé de m'apprendre mais nous n'avons pas vraiment abouti. Bien sûr, je vous paierai. »

Suguru réfléchit, concentré sur le gâteau au chocolat que la serveuse venait de déposer devant lui. C'était une bonne opportunité pour Narumi et puis ce Nakano n'était pas désagréable.

« D'accord, accepta-t-il. Mais vous devrez vous montrer studieux et attentif. Ponctuel aussi. Et si en plus vous pensez à m'amener des confiseries au chocolat aussi bonnes que ce gâteau, je ferai de vous un bon pianiste », plaisanta-t-il avant d'engloutir une énorme bouchée dudit gâteau.

Hiroshi le regarda curieusement et rit de bon cœur.

Ils échangèrent leurs coordonnées et attendirent que la tempête se calme dehors. Après que Suguru ait gentiment refusé qu'Hiroshi le raccompagne, ils se séparèrent. Sans être une commère, il allait en avoir des choses à raconter à Narumi.

Hiroshi regagna son petit appartement et caressa longuement son chat. Il allait apprendre un morceau et si cela pouvait égayer Mineko alors il allait faire des efforts. Elle n'avait pas souri depuis si longtemps.

_Depuis le départ de Yuji…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Le récital avait été un succès. Bien que Suguru se soit produit dans une salle relativement modeste, toutes les places avaient été vendues et le public avait longuement applaudi son interprétation de Brahms. Mieux encore, le lendemain même son agent, Fumiki Oda, avait été contacté par l'organisateur d'un festival de musique classique. C'est donc avec une satisfaction toute légitime qu'il était rentré à Kyoto, où il avait été accueilli avec effusions par sa famille mais aussi par Narumi… pour des raisons sensiblement différentes.

« J'ai appris que tu avais fait un triomphe à ton récital ! déclara la lycéenne après l'avoir salué. Mais j'étais sûre tout allait bien se passer, tu assures vraiment au piano !

- Oui, et Oda a déjà pris des contacts. En plus, mon cousin m'a proposé de participer à l'enregistrement d'un disque, donc c'est une bonne chose que ce récital se soit bien passé. J'aime autant que mon nom soit reconnu quand il sera au crédit d'un CD, répondit le pianiste avec suffisance.

- Et… Tu as pensé à… ma commission ? »

Suguru hocha la tête.

« Mh-hm. Je l'ai, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Une dédicace ! C'est vrai ? Ooh, donne la-moi, vite !! »

Narumi trépignait presque d'impatience, aussi le lycéen prit-il tout son temps pour tirer de son sac la feuille qu'il avait soigneusement découpée dans son carnet. Sa camarade s'en empara d'une main avide et lut tout haut :

« _Narumi, pensez à dire à votre ami de mieux nouer son écharpe la prochaine fois, ça aurait pu être dangereux. Hiroshi Nakano._» Elle leva la tête, perplexe, les sourcils froncés. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'écharpe ? »

Suguru lui relata alors par le menu sa rencontre pour le moins brutale et inopinée avec le guitariste de Bad Luck, accompagné tout du long par les exclamations de la jeune fille.

« Tu lui es tombé dans les bras ?! Non mais, tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as ?! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir été à ta place, entre les bras de mon beau Hiro…

- J'étais pas dans ses bras, je l'ai percuté et on a failli s'étaler tous les deux. C'est là que je l'ai reconnu et j'ai aussitôt pensé à l'autographe, alors on est rentrés dans un café pour s'abriter du vent, et il m'a écrit ça.

- Aaah… je comprends mieux. Mais… au contraire, il vaut mieux que tu continues à mal attacher ton écharpe, regarde, grâce à elle tu as réussi à rencontrer Hiroshi Nakano en personne, ronronna la lycéenne en serrant la partition contre son cœur.

- Mais c'est pas tout. Tu veux savoir la meilleure ? »

Narumi dressa l'oreille, toute son attention reportée sur son camarade qui la regardait sans rien laisser paraître de son amusement.

« Oui ! C'est quoi ?

- Je ne te le dirai que si tu m'apportes un paquet de biscuits au chocolat ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Huit jours plus tard, Suguru était de retour à Tokyo.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour répondre favorablement à la proposition de Tohma Seguchi, vivement encouragé en cela par ses parents. Il avait été entendu que le garçon devait loger chez son cousin et sa femme, Mika, tout le temps que durerait son séjour dans la capitale. Quant à ses cours, sa mère avait obtenu de ses professeurs qu'ils les lui fassent parvenir par mail, ainsi que ses interrogations, sous la promesse formelle que Suguru les ferait en condition d'examen, ce que le pianiste s'était empressé d'accepter. Il ne savait pas trop ce que sa mère avait pu dire pour persuader le directeur de son lycée de lui accorder pareille faveur, mais il savait en revanche qu'elle pouvait se montrer _très_ persuasive. Il espérait seulement que le chef d'établissement n'avait pas tenté d'argumenter trop vivement…

Le jour même de son installation, il avait eu une entrevue avec Tohma dans son bureau et avait reçu le programme des semaines à venir : dans un premier temps il avait à étudier dix morceaux connus de compositeurs célèbres ; L'enregistrement viendrait après. Le jeune garçon s'était étonné du manque d'originalité des morceaux choisis, ce à quoi son cousin avait expliqué que la collection qu'il envisageait de lancer avait un objectif de vulgarisation auprès du grand public. Selon l'accueil qu'elle recevrait, il pourrait envisager d'éditer quelque chose de plus audacieux. Par chance, Suguru connaissait déjà les morceaux retenus : la charge de travail serait de ce fait un peu moins importante, ce qui lui laisserait un peu de temps pour ses leçons de piano avec Hiroshi Nakano.

Justement, au soir de ce premier jour chargé, Suguru put enfin envisager de contacter le jeune homme afin de fixer la date des premiers cours.

L'idée fit naître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Sitôt que Narumi avait su qu'il allait être le professeur de son idole, elle l'avait quasiment investi d'une mission d'observation consistant à lui rapporter – par mail – les faits et gestes marquants du guitariste. Alors qu'il était venu lui dire au revoir avant son départ pour Tokyo, la lycéenne l'avait serré contre lui, lui avait assuré qu'il allait lui manquer puis lui avait glissé à l'oreille une ultime requête qui le faisait rire chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

_« Et si tu le peux… Arrange-toi pour les faire rompre ! »_

« Bien sûr, Naru-chan. Comme s'il me suffisait de claquer des doigts… En plus, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'irais briser leur couple… » dit-il tout haut en composant le numéro que lui avait donné Nakano, et qui était celui d'une boîte vocale de N-G. Il laissa un message dans lequel il proposait des jours et des horaires, et donna à son tour ses coordonnées afin que le guitariste puisse le rappeller.

Ceci fait, il se coucha et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Des journées chargées l'attendaient, ce n'était pas pour faire du tourisme qu'il était venu à Tokyo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi le rappela le lendemain, lors de sa pause de midi. Suguru, qui travaillait désormais dans les locaux de N-G, lui proposa de le rejoindre à la cafétéria afin de discuter plus à l'aise, mais le jeune homme était sorti déjeuner avec son ami et chanteur Shuichi. Ils se mirent cependant d'accord pour commencer les leçons dès le lendemain et le guitariste proposa de passer le chercher après leurs répétitions respectives afin de le conduire chez lui.

C'est ainsi qu'à 17h30, par une froide soirée de décembre, Suguru grimpa pour la première fois de sa vie sur une moto. Et en dépit du froid mordant, il apprécia beaucoup l'expérience.

« Voilà, nous y sommes. Ça va ? Vous n'avez pas eu trop froid ? demanda Hiroshi en ôtant son casque.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit le jeune garçon avec un coup d'œil étonné à la maison devant laquelle ils venaient de s'arrêter, une grande et belle bâtisse traditionnelle.

- Voici la maison de mes parents. J'ai un appartement, mais le piano se trouve ici, expliqua son élève en poussant la moto dans le jardin figé par l'hiver. Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne serons pas dérangés. Mon père rentre toujours tard le soir, il n'y a que ma mère. »

C'est avec un peu de curiosité que Suguru suivit le guitariste dans la maison. Une domestique vint les accueillir et les débarrassa de leurs affaires, et informa Hiroshi que « Madame avait une réunion et rentrerait plus tard.

- Ah, très bien Tsuyoshi. Pouvez-vous nous apporter du thé dans le petit salon, s'il vous plaît ? »

Il précéda ensuite Suguru dans la pièce appelée petit salon qui, de l'avis du lycéen, n'était pas petit du tout et dans lequel étaient exposés des instruments occidentaux aussi bien que japonais, et dont les pièces maîtresses étaient un beau piano quart-de-queue et un magnifique koto. Une large fenêtre offrait une superbe vue sur le jardin, tristement dépouillé en cette saison.

« Ma mère en joue, dit Hiroshi, désignant l'instrument traditionnel. Elle a aussi pris quelques cours de piano, mais son niveau est très moyen. Mineko… ma fiancée est en revanche une très bonne pianiste, mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander de m'apprendre vu que je veux lui faire une surprise.

- Ah oui, je vois », répondit Suguru qui examinait le koto – il paraissait très ancien et certainement de grande valeur. Il se redressa et se retourna vers Hiroshi. « Avez-vous décidé du morceau que vous voulez jouer à votre fiancée ?

- Oui. J'ai pensé aux _Gondoles vénitiennes_ de Mendelssohn, vous connaissez ?

- Plus ou moins, mais je n'ai jamais étudié ce morceau. Avez-vous la partition ? J'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil, et puis il faut aussi que j'évalue votre niveau. »

Hiroshi laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Oh, pour ça, il va être vite évalué ! Je n'ai jamais pris la moindre leçon, et c'est mon ami Shuichi qui a tenté de m'initier à l'usage d'un clavier mais… sans vouloir médire, s'il se débrouille bien au synthé il n'a pas vraiment le niveau pour ce genre de chose. J'espère que je n'ai pas choisi un morceau trop difficile. »

Il redevint sérieux et effleura les touches d'ivoire du bout des doigts.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez me re-contacter. Après tout… ma demande était très inopportune, et vous n'êtes pas professeur, j'imagine ?

- En effet, mais il m'arrive de donner des leçons par ci, par là. En réalité, je suis le professeur attitré de la sœur de mon amie Narumi, vous vous souvenez de l'autographe ? Elle vous remercie chaudement, d'ailleurs. »

Un coup à la porte signala l'entrée de Tsuyoshi qui déposa sur une table un plateau de thé accompagné d'un petit assortiment de wagashi. Les yeux de Suguru scintillèrent d'une étincelle de plaisir gourmand.

« Mais avant de nous mettre au travail, que diriez-vous de nous réchauffer avec un peu de thé ? proposa Hiroshi en désignant la table. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Ils discutèrent un petit moment tout en prenant le thé, puis Suguru déclara qu'il était temps d'évaluer le niveau de son élève. En dépit de ce que celui-ci avait prétendu, ce ne fut pas aussi catastrophique que ce que le pianiste l'avait craint, aussi assura-t-il à Hiroshi qu'il lui serait tout à fait possible d'interpréter les _Gondoles vénitiennes_, mais qu'il allait devoir beaucoup travailler. Il lui fit ensuite faire quelques exercices faciles, tout en annonçant que la suite le serait bien moins.

« Bien, cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il au bout d'une demi-heure. Ce soir n'était qu'une évaluation, les choses sérieuses commencent avec la prochaine leçon. Quand nous revoyons-nous, monsieur Nakano ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Oui, je sais. Que diriez-vous d'après-demain ? Je suis pris demain soir. Comme aujourd'hui, à 17h30, je peux vous accompagner directement de N-G.

- C'est d'accord. Bien, monsieur Nakano, passez une bonne soirée. À bientôt. »

En regagnant l'appartement de son cousin, Suguru était plutôt satisfait de sa journée. Il avait débuté ses répétitions pour l'enregistrement, et ses leçons à Nakano s'annonçaient sous d'excellents auspices – en dépit de l'attitude désinvolte qu'il affichait en public, le guitariste paraissait sérieux et travailleur, et pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais officiellement pris la moindre leçon de piano, il se débrouillait très bien.

_Beau, talentueux et riche à millions, pas étonnant qu'il soit déjà pris,_ songea-t-il en repensant à la « mission » que lui avait confiée Narumi. _J'espère que sa future appréciera à sa juste valeur le morceau qu'il compte lui jouer parce que… il a beau être doué, il a beaucoup de pain sur la planche avant d'arriver à l'interpréter._

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Wagashi : Pâtisseries fines, traditionnellement associées à la Cérémonie du Thé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

« Je crois que Yuki veut me faire une surprise, confia Shuichi à mi-voix à son meilleur ami. Des fois, il est au téléphone et quand j'arrive dans la pièce, il se tait.

- Il a peut-être un amant… ou une maîtresse », plaisanta Hiroshi en sortant son bento.

Le chanteur des Bad Luck ne trouva pas cela amusant et le fit comprendre à son ami en fronçant les sourcils et en le tapant doucement.

« Tu te crois drôle ? Moi je dois lutter pour préserver mon amour intact et unique, déclama-t-il avec des allures de diva. Toi, c'est facile, tu épouses celle que tu aimes et ça te rapporte de l'argent en plus.

- Ne parle pas de Mineko-san comme ça. Et tu sais que ça n'est pas si réjouissant que ça. Monsieur Fujisaki ! »

Suguru venait d'arriver à la cafétéria et regarda qui l'interpellait ainsi. Il ne cacha pas son sourire en voyant son élève.

« Joignez-vous donc à nous, le convia le guitariste, négligeant le regard noir de son ami aux cheveux roses.

- Je ne vais pas encore vous déranger ?

- Vous ne nous dérangez jamais, répondit Hiroshi, qui fit de la place pour que Suguru dépose son déjeuner.

- On parlait de nos… amoureux, vous avez quelqu'un vous aussi ? demanda Shuichi, sachant très bien où il allait.

- Je… Je vous en pose des questions ?

- Vous pourriez ! Mais comme je suis dans une relation secrète impliquant quelqu'un de connu, je ne dirai rien. »

Suguru et Hiroshi eurent un sourire complice. La relation de Shuichi avec l'écrivain Eiri Yuki était connue, au-delà même des frontières du pays.

La discussion resta joviale et polie, même si sans confidences. Au grand dam de Shuichi, ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune pianiste les rejoignait. Au début, le chanteur avait vu ceci d'un très mauvais œil, de même que l'antipathie de Fujisaki était évidente, mais Nakano aimait partager ses repas avec eux deux. Parfois, lui et Suguru avaient été seuls, Shuichi les délaissant pour son petit ami.

Ce n'était pas la seule habitude qui s'était instaurée entre les deux garçons mais l'autre se déroulait dans un cadre plus intime, plus feutré.

Aucune leçon ne débutait tant que le thé et les pâtisseries n'étaient pas pris. Suguru s'était habitué à ce petit rituel plaisant, dans le cadre du petit salon des Nakano.

Tout cela venait aussi du fait qu'Hiroshi aimait la présence du jeune garçon. Malgré leur différence d'âge, il était mûr et ouvert à beaucoup de sujets. Ils n'abordaient pas les sujets personnels mais se régalaient de musique, lecture et jeux vidéo. Mais plus que cela, il y avait cette aura autour de Suguru. Sans aucune connotation péjorative, le comportement du garçon lui rappelait celui d'un chat : silencieux et discret mais présent, secret mais gentil. Il n'arrivait pas à le définir exactement mais sa compagnie était très agréable. Oh bien sûr il adorait Shuichi, qui lui était associé à un chiot foufou, mais Suguru lui amenait autre chose et il ne cachait pas sa déception quand une leçon était annulée.

Cette sympathie entre les deux garçons semblait être réciproque et quelquefois, après les leçons, Hiroshi se sentait investi d'une mission divine : emmener Suguru dans les endroits de la capitale qu'il aimait. Ils prolongeaient ainsi la leçon tout en faisant faire du tourisme au jeune Kyotoïte.

Ce soir-là, peu avant les fêtes de fin d'année, le guitariste avait choisi la tour de Tokyo pour son panorama imprenable. Autour d'un thé, il avait désigné les principaux bâtiments de la ville, leur histoire et des petites anecdotes s'il les avait visités. Ils contemplèrent un moment la ville recouverte de neige et rentrèrent chez eux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé, arriva pour la dernière leçon d'Hiroshi avant les vacances de fêtes de fin d'année. Pour la première fois, Suguru rencontra la fiancée de son élève. Ils étaient dans le petit salon quand le téléphone sonna.

« Mineko-san va venir, annonça Hiroshi après avoir raccroché.

- Oh, je vais vous laisser alors.

- Non ! Restez ! Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de vous rencontrer. Je lui cacherai les leçons, gardons-nous en au fait que vous êtes pianiste et enregistrez un disque.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Sinon je vous laisse seul. »

Mais le guitariste insista et l'autre garçon ne put refuser.

Tous deux furent surpris de l'état de la jeune fille quand Tsuyoshi l'introduisit.

Suguru l'avait vue dans les magazines de Narumi mais il ne la reconnut pas. Elle avait le visage ravagé par les larmes et se précipita dans les bras de son fiancé où elle déversa sa peine.

« C'est… c'est Yuji. Il m'a appelée », expliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Hiroshi ne put contenir son trouble. Il tenta de réconforter la jeune fille et quand elle cessa enfin de pleurer, il s'excusa auprès de son jeune professeur. Il conduisit sa fiancée dans une autre pièce et revint au salon :

« Excusez-moi, mais la leçon d'aujourd'hui devra être annulée.

- Je comprends. Il n'y a rien de grave au moins ?

- Non. Rien de nouveau. Ne vous inquiétez pas », essaya-t-il de rassurer son invité avec un sourire feint.

Ils attendirent ensemble le taxi qu'Hiroshi avait appelé et se souhaitèrent de bonnes fêtes.

Dans le véhicule, Suguru se retourna mais le jeune homme était déjà rentré. Ce qu'il avait vu ne correspondait pas à leur bonheur affiché sur papier glacé. Bien sûr, le visage d'Hiroshi s'était illuminé quand Mineko était arrivée mais il avait aussi cru déceler de la douleur dans le regard gris. Qui était Yuji ? Il soupira. Tout ça ne le regardait pas, après tout. Il sortit de son portefeuille les deux billets de concert et le pass pour les coulisses que le jeune homme lui avait offert. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il aurait pu en obtenir par son cousin et les avaient acceptés avec joie. Il en connaissait une qui allait recevoir un très joli cadeau.

XXXXXXXXXX

Assis dans l'Hikari qui le ramenait à Kyoto en cet après-midi du 24 décembre, Suguru songeait aux trois semaines qui venaient de s'écouler.

La préparation de l'enregistrement suivait son cours du mieux possible, et Tohma avait déclaré qu'il serait envisageable de passer en studio dès le mois de janvier pour les premiers morceaux. Suguru ne se faisait pas beaucoup de soucis pour cette échéance, il maîtrisait bien sa partie.

Il était un peu moins serein en ce qui concernait ses études, surtout pour sa dernière composition de mathématiques. Fait en « conditions d'examen », le devoir était médiocre, et il l'aurait été aussi même s'il s'était aidé de ses cours. Travailler davantage cette matière lui apparaissait comme une véritable épreuve, car alors il avait clairement le sentiment de perdre son temps et son énergie pour un résultat fort peu concluant.

Mais au moins, il allait avoir une journée de coupure bien méritée, et il ne voulait entendre parler ni de lycée ni de musique !

_Narumi va faire un malaise quand elle va voir ce que je lui rapporte…_

Amusé par les anecdotes que lui avaient raconté Suguru, Hiroshi avait gentiment proposé d'offrir un petit « cadeau de Noël » à la jeune fille, consistant en une photo de lui, assis au piano (prise par Suguru), dédicacée et signée. Une photo unique ! La lycéenne n'allait pas manquer de parader avec devant ses camarades. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait une copie du prochain single des Bad Luck, qui n'était pas encore disponible, ainsi que l'un de ses médiators.

Suguru avait été très touché par l'attention du jeune homme, ainsi que par les deux places et le pass offert pour le concert qui devait avoir lieu le 5 janvier au Zepp de Tokyo. Contrairement à l'image de garçon désinvolte et un peu creux qu'il pouvait renvoyer à la presse, Hiroshi Nakano était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil et attentionné. Studieux aussi, il s'appliquait beaucoup au cours de ses leçons et sa progression était rapide. Le jeune garçon ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir accepté de lui donner des cours, et en fin de compte ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ait perdu son écharpe par ce jour de grand vent. Sans cela, pas de rencontre avec le guitariste, et celui-ci serait demeuré à jamais la sainte icône placardée sur les murs de la chambre de Narumi, un beau garçon sans beaucoup de subsistance jouant une musique que lui n'appréciait que très modérément.

Tout comme il n'appréciait que très modérément Shuichi Shindo, chanteur et clavier de Bad Luck et meilleur ami de Nakano. Un individu fantasque, exclusif, bruyant, en un mot et selon les critères de Suguru : pénible, mais pour d'obscures raisons le guitariste l'aimait beaucoup.

Bercé par le léger mouvement du train et les lumières qui défilaient derrière la vitre, Suguru se surprit à penser qu'il avait hâte d'assister au concert – et de voir ce que valait son élève dans son répertoire de prédilection.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, mardi 25 décembre, Suguru se leva plus tard que ce qu'il en avait l'habitude. Il fit traîner son petit déjeuner puis sortit se promener. Il faisait froid mais sec, et l'espace d'un instant le garçon songea qu'il lui faudrait proposer à Hiroshi de venir à Kyoto pour lui faire visiter la ville et les endroits qu'il affectionnait, comme le guitariste l'avait fait à Tokyo, et partager avec lui sa perception de l'ancienne cité impériale.

En début d'après-midi, il se rendit chez les Okuda, paré à affronter l'inévitable rafale de questions qui n'allait pas manquer de se produire. À 14 heures, en effet, il était dans la chambre de Narumi et bombardé de questions à n'en plus finir.

« Attends ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Un cadeau de Noël spécialement offert par Nakano, je lui ai tant parlé de toi qu'il te connaît comme s'il t'avait déjà rencontrée, et voici ce qu'il a tenu à te donner. »

Émerveillée, l'adolescente se pâma devant la photo dédicacée, s'empressa de passer le single sur le lecteur de son PC et serra longuement le médiator contre son cœur.

« Tu le remercieras bien fort de ma part… souffla-t-elle, au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Tu le remercieras toi-même. Parce que j'ai aussi ça… »

Suguru exhiba les deux places pour le concert et le pass pour les coulisses.

« Tu peux surtout remercier les kamis de m'avoir fait rater mon arrêt ce soir-là, pas vrai ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano ! Bonne année !

- Oh, bonjour monsieur Fujisaki. Merci, bonne année à vous aussi.

- Monsieur Shindo n'est pas là ?

- Si, il est là, il est juste allé téléphoner à Yu… à la personne connue avec qui il entretient une relation secrète. »

Le guitariste souriait, mais ses yeux gris-bleu restaient graves. Suguru hésita à s'asseoir à sa table.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, l'invita Hiroshi. Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ?

- Hé bien oui. Je suis rentré chez moi le 25, je voulais être là pour offrir quelque chose à Ritsu, mon petit frère. En parlant de cadeau, Narumi a été transportée par ceux que vous lui avez offerts.

- J'en suis content. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, après tout.

- Vous voulez rire, rien que la copie du single ! Mais… avez-vous passé de bonnes fêtes aussi ? insista le pianiste qui sentait son élève préoccupé.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis rentré tard cette nuit, enfin tôt ce matin, et je suis un peu fatigué », dit le jeune homme, comme pour se justifier. Sur ces entrefaites, Shuichi arriva à son tour dans la cafétéria et, après un échange de salutations polies mais moyennement enthousiastes entre Suguru et lui, la conversation changea radicalement d'orientation.

Cependant, le pressentiment de Suguru était justifié. Depuis le coup de fil de Yuji, Mineko paraissait avoir perdu tout entrain. Triste et abattue, elle avait fait bonne figure tout au long de la journée de la veille, ce premier de l'an que les jeunes fiancés avaient en partie passé ensemble. Mais en privé, elle avait eu le plus grand mal à contenir son chagrin et Hiroshi se sentait à la fois coupable et impuissant de ne pas parvenir à la réconforter. Le morceau de piano qu'il avait choisi d'interpréter, peut-être…

La conversation roula durant tout le déjeuner sur le concert que donnaient les Bad Luck le samedi suivant, le 5. À la fin de la pause, Hiroshi retint Suguru et lui demanda, si c'était possible, de lui donner une leçon le soir même.

« Si vous êtes libre, bien évidemment. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail vous aussi.

- Heu… mais nous devons répéter demain soir, il me semble ?

- Je sais mais… je vous le demande comme une faveur, monsieur Fujisaki.

- Heu, c'est d'accord… À ce soir, alors. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme à chaque fois, c'est Tsuyoshi qui vint ouvrir et récupéra les affaires des deux garçons. Suguru, arrivé le matin même de Kyoto, avait avec lui un sac de voyage de taille moyenne dans lequel il récupéra quelque chose avant de confier son bagage à la domestique. Alors qu'ils se rendaient au petit salon, ils croisèrent Asato Nakano, à qui Hiroshi présenta Suguru.

« Ta mère m'a dit qu'en effet tu prenais des leçons de piano, déclara monsieur Nakano après les salutations d'usage. Tu ferais mieux d'employer ton temps à quelque chose de plus utile, Hiroshi. Je te rappelle qu'une fois marié, tu devras définitivement mettre un terme à ta « carrière musicale » et abandonner ce groupe ridicule pour te consacrer à des choses véritablement importantes. »

Il s'éloigna sans laisser à son fils le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Hiroshi se mordit la lèvre mais ne dit rien et il ne rompit son silence qu'une fois dans le salon.

« Je m'excuse pour les propos de mon père, dit-il d'un voix qui tremblait un peu. Pour lui, tout ce qui ne relève pas du monde de l'entreprise n'est que perte de temps et futilités.

- Vous… Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, monsieur Nakano. Je…

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Cessez de m'appeler « monsieur Nakano. » Je ne suis pas mon père. Nakano… ou même Hiroshi fera très bien l'affaire, demanda le jeune homme d'un ton pressant.

- Ah… D'accord, comme vous voulez, monsieur Na… heu, Nakano, mais dans ce cas, j'aimerais autant que vous ne m'appeliez plus « monsieur Fujisaki. »

Tous deux se dévisagèrent avec un peu de gêne, puis Suguru tendit soudain le sac qu'il avait gardé à la main.

« Ce… C'est pour vous, mons… Nakano. Ce sont des yatsuhashi, une spécialité de Kyoto. À défaut de vous les offrir pour Noël je vous les offre pour le nouvel an, et j'espère que vous aimerez. »

D'autant plus touché par ce cadeau inattendu après l'accrochage avec son père, Hiroshi sortit du sac en papier une petite boîte joliment enveloppée dans un carré d'étoffe colorée et fermée par un ruban. À l'intérieur se trouvaient de petits gâteaux plats et rectangulaires.

« Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, Su… je peux vous appeler Suguru ?

- Oh, mais bien sûr que oui.

- Je… Avec tout ça, j'en ai oublié de demander à Tsuyoshi de nous faire préparer du thé. Attendez-moi, je reviens tout de suite. »

Le guitariste s'absenta un court instant et revint, portant à son tour un petit paquet enveloppé d'un discret papier vert amande.

« Cette rencontre avec mon père m'a fait oublier toutes les règles de la bienséance, dit-il comme pour s'excuser. Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Curieux, et touché lui aussi, Suguru défit l'emballage pour révéler un boîte de fins chocolats suisses.

« J'ai cru remarquer que vous aimiez beaucoup le chocolat, alors… c'est avec plaisir que je vous les offre.

- Nakano c'est… Merci ! Merci infiniment ! Ces chocolats ont l'air délicieux ! »

Ils se regardèrent, leur boîte respective de friandises à la main, et éclatèrent de rire.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Yatsuhashi : le yatsuhashi est un gâteau japonais, spécialité de Kyōto. Le nom de yatshuhashi est tiré de celui d'un joueur de koto, Yatsuhashi Kengyō. Il existe deux types de yatsuhashi, le yatsuhashi cuit et le yatsuhashi à la vapeur (littéralement, yatsuhashi cru). Le cuit est fait avec de la pâte de riz, de la poudre de cannelle et du sucre. Il a la forme d'un koto. On utilise de la cannelle liquide au lieu de la poudre pour celui à la vapeur. Il contient souvent de la pâte de haricot rouge (anko) à l'intérieur. Mais aujourd'hui certains d'entre eux contiennent du chocolat, de la confiture voire de la crème. (source : wikipedia)


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

« _Catch it_, Hiroshi-kun ! » s'exclama le manager américain – K – en lançant au guitariste une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie.

Leur partie avait duré près de deux heures trente et les deux musiciens étaient éreintés. Le guitariste se laissa tomber sur une chaise et gémit : la bouteille d'eau qu'il voulait attraper semblait hors de portée. Son ami la prit et la lui donna :

« Merci, Shu-chan. »

Il se désaltéra enfin et sourit à son reflet dans le miroir. Il adorait la scène. Il adorait ce léger trac avant chaque concert, qui disparaissait le premier accord entamé. Il se sentait libre et grisé, comme quand il roulait à vive allure sur l'autoroute. À chaque représentation, il donnait une partie de lui, ça l'épuisait mais il tirait aussi sa force du public. Shuichi et lui s'efforçaient de rendre chaque live unique : les setlists changeaient, ils revoyaient ensemble les rajouts, les modifiaient. Oui, les concerts étaient fatigants en amont et en aval mais ils étaient faits pour ça.

Suguru, peu amateur de ce genre de musique, avait pourtant ressenti cette communication avec le public et s'il avait très moyennement apprécié les versions studio, il s'était laissé entraîner lors du concert : c'était indéniablement un groupe de scène !

Narumi, qui fanfaronnait depuis Noël, dut se faire traîner presque de force dans les loges. Son cœur de groupie battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle s'arrêta :

« Non ! On n'y va pas ! Regarde comme je suis habillée ! »

Elle avait passé une heure et à demi à Kyoto à trier les tenues potentielles qu'elle emmènerait à la capitale, dont elle avait finalement écumé les magasins à la mode pour trouver « la » tenue qui ferait chavirer son idole.

« _Il adore le vert ! Alors je dois être en vert !_ »

« Allez viens, Narumi, tu es très jolie ! lui répéta Suguru pour la énième fois.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, et tu le sais. »

Ils toquèrent à la porte et ce fut K qui ouvrit.

« Hé Fujisaki ! le salua-t-il. Comment se passe ton enregistrement ?

- Très bien, le remercia Suguru. Voilà Narumi, mon amie de Kyoto. Et Voici K, le manager des Bad Luck.

- _How do you do_, dollie. »

La lycéenne, impressionnée, sourit bêtement.

« Hiroshi est au téléphone. Il va revenir, lança Shuichi. Je suis Shuichi Shindo, ravi de te rencontrer », dit-il à Narumi, ignorant Fujisaki comme s'il avait été invisible.

De longues minutes s'égrenèrent avant que le guitariste ne revienne. Mineko n'était pas venue au concert de ce soir mais elle avait appelé.

Quand la porte des loges s'ouvrit, le cœur de Narumi s'emballa. Elle n'était qu'à trois… deux… un… zéro mètre de son idole.

« Bonsoir, la salua-t-il en s'inclinant. Vous devez être Narumi. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

La groupie demeura muette.

« Bonsoir Nakano, s'inclina Fujisaki.

- Bonsoir Suguru. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien ! Le concert était…

- Complètement dément ! l'interrompit Narumi en mettant en avant sa – petite – poitrine. Vous n'avez jamais aussi bien joué ! Vous aimez ma tenue ?

- Narumi ! s'exclama le lycéen.

- C'est très joli. J'aime beaucoup le vert tendre, ça me fait penser au printemps et au retour des beaux jours. »

La fan rayonnait.

« Merci pour votre cadeau. Je… j'en ai un pour vous aussi.

- Vraiment ? Il ne fallait pas !

- Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

Pendant que la jeune fille cherchait dans son sac, Shuichi annonça que Yuki venait d'arriver et qu'il rentrait. Après avoir pratiquement vidé son sac entièrement, elle sortit une petite boite qu'elle tendit au musicien :

« Joyeux Noël ! » dit-elle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le paquet et dans la boîte, il y avait un magnifique zippo avec trois grues gravées.

« Narumi, c'est magnifique ! Merci ! Mais il ne fallait pas.

- Suguru m'a dit que vous perdez souvent votre briquet alors il faudra faire attention à celui-ci !

- Comment êtes-vous venus ?

- En taxi, répondit Suguru, content de voir son amie si heureuse.

- Et si nous allions prendre un verre dans un café à côté ? C'est ma tournée, proposa Nakano.

- Oh oui ! » s'exclama Narumi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le concert et la leçon de piano qui avait suivi. Comme d'habitude, ils prirent le thé et bavardèrent du temps qui empirait, du concert, de Narumi extatique qui montrait ses photos avec le guitariste à toutes ses amies du lycée. Puis la leçon commença.

« Votre toucher est un peu lourd sur ce passage, lui dit Suguru. Réessayez plus doucement. »

L'élève obéit mais l'exécuta maladroitement.

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous, Nakano ?

- Bien sûr », dit l'autre en faisant de la place sur le siège qu'il occupait.

Et le jeune garçon lui montra comment jouer ce passage. Ensuite il se leva, se plaça derrière Hiroshi et posa ses mains sur celles du pianiste.

« Ne soyez pas si raide, Nakano, je ne vais pas vous manger. »

Le cœur du guitariste manqua un battement. Son jeune professeur ignorait certainement l'effet qu'il lui produisait à lui parler comme ça, aussi légèrement, contre son oreille, sinon il n'aurait pas continué. Il se laissa ensorceler par le parfum léger du jeune Kyotoïte et se concentra sur la douceur des mains fines sur les siennes.

« Vous m'écoutez, Nakano ? le réprimanda doucement Fujisaki.

- Euh…

- Peut-être devrions nous en rester là pour ce soir. Travaillez ce passage pour la prochaine fois, conclut Suguru en s'écartant enfin, inconscient du trouble qu'il venait de provoquer.

- Vous dîneriez avec moi ce soir ? s'entendit dire Hiroshi.

- Oui. Pourquoi pas ? Je vais juste appeler mon cousin pour l'avertir.

- Ce sera l'occasion de venir chez moi, reprit Hiroshi en fermant le cylindre. Vous n'êtes jamais venu chez moi ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi habitait un petit appartement au cœur du quartier de Shinjuku. Suguru en fut quelque peu étonné : l'immeuble au pied duquel ils s'étaient garés paraissait ancien, la rue animée mais, de son point de vue, un peu « louche. » Fils d'un chef d'entreprise – et non des moindres – et membre d'un groupe plutôt pas mal coté, il aurait pensé que le jeune homme vivait dans un quartier plus chic que celui-ci.

« Bienvenue chez moi, déclara Hiroshi en déverrouillant la porte. Je sais que ce n'est pas très grand, mais j'aime cet endroit. Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Suguru retira son manteau et ses chaussures. En se redressant, il vit une petite tête ronde éclairée de grands yeux verts qui l'observait d'un air curieux teinté de méfiance.

« Ikkyoku ! Ne fais pas ta timide, viens dire bonjour à notre invité, minauda Hiroshi en ramassant une petite chatte au poil crème. Voici ma colocataire, ou devrais-je plutôt dire la véritable maîtresse des lieux. »

Suguru lui gratta la tête d'un geste un peu hésitant, puis plus appuyé en entendant Ikkyoku se mettre à ronronner. Ce premier contact établi, Hiroshi déposa sa chatte sur le canapé, sur lequel il invita Suguru à s'asseoir. Le garçon détailla la pièce d'un regard curieux. Rien ici ne ressemblait à ce qu'il s'était attendu à trouver. Le mobilier était simple, disposé de manière fonctionnelle plutôt qu'esthétique. On y trouvait beaucoup de livres en tous genres, mais l'œil du visiteur était en premier lieu attiré par les trois superbes guitares posées sur leur support, dans un angle. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais elles devaient valoir un certain prix.

« Des gyoza et des yakitori de poulet, ça vous convient ? questionna Hiroshi après avoir inspecté son réfrigérateur. J'ai des daifuku pour le dessert. Ça ne sera pas un repas gastronomique, ajouta-t-il d'un ton d'excuse.

- Ça me va parfaitement, Nakano. Avez-vous besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Non, merci. Je ne prétends pas être un as en cuisine, mais faire des yakitori rentre dans mon domaine de compétences. »

Il mit de la musique sur son PC puis s'attela à la confection des brochettes de poulet tandis que Suguru sortait de son sac une enveloppe en papier kraft, dont l'adresse était rédigée de l'écriture aisément identifiable de son professeur de maths. Le résultat de son dernier devoir, auquel il n'avait pas eu le temps – ou le courage ? – de jeter un coup d'œil.

Ses craintes étaient justifiées, et il grimaça à la vue du 7 pour cent rouge qui marquait sa feuille en en-tête. _Nette baisse sur les deux derniers devoirs, il faut vous mettre sérieusement au travail _était écrit à côté, le mot _sérieusement_ souligné deux fois. Avec ce 7 pour cent, et le 11 obtenu la fois précédente, sa moyenne allait plonger. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très élevée… Il entendait déjà les récriminations de sa mère.

« Un problème, Suguru ? demanda Hiroshi, le voyant soupirer.

- Heu ? Bah, je viens de recevoir le résultat de ma dernière compo de maths et… je me suis bien planté. J'ai eu 7 pour cent.

- 7 pour cent ? En effet… Un sujet difficile ?

- Je suppose. Tous les sujets sont difficiles pour moi, étant donné que je ne comprends rien en maths. C'est un vrai point noir dans ma scolarité, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et loin de s'arranger, ça s'aggrave. Je veux étudier la musique dans une bonne université après le lycée, mais avec des notes aussi minables en maths, je n'y arriverai peut-être pas ! » s'écria Suguru, subitement découragé. Délaissant ses fourneaux, Hiroshi se pencha vers lui et examina le devoir.

- Ce n'était pourtant pas très difficile, commenta-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Hé bien, pour moi, c'est juste incompréhensible. »

Le guitariste prit la feuille et la lut plus en détail. Non, rien de bien difficile… sauf que, à ce qu'il en voyait, Suguru paraissait avoir répondu complètement au hasard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas là-dedans, Suguru ?

- Tout, répondit ce dernier. Je n'ai jamais été très brillant en maths, mais depuis cette année c'est encore pire. Et contrairement à ce qu'a écrit mon abruti de prof, je travaille !! »

Hiroshi considéra le garçon avec un peu d'amusement. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi désemparé, Suguru lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui maîtrisait tout, pour qui tout était évident et à qui tout réussissait dans un monde bien ordonné. Ce n'était manifestement pas le cas…

« Inutile de vous mettre dans cet état. Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner quelques cours. »

Suguru le regarda avec étonnement.

« Vraiment ?

- Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas mauvais en mathématiques. Je ne dis pas qu'ensuite vous aurez des notes fabuleuses, mais arriver déjà à avoir la moyenne sera un bon début. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Oh, Nakano, c'est très gentil ! Et vous me sauveriez la vie ! déclara le pianiste d'un ton dramatique, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

- Mais ça peut attendre un autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Après le repas, les deux garçons s'étaient laissés aller à quelques confidences. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que leur conversation portait sur la musique, mais ce soir-là, Ikkyoku lovée aux creux de ses genoux, Hiroshi se laissa aller à évoquer ses débuts dans le monde musical.

« … Pour tout dire, je crois que j'ai choisi la guitare électrique en partie à cause de mon père. Vous l'avez rencontré, vus pouvez imaginer comment il est. Pour lui, musicien est un sous-métier, comme tout ce qui a trait au monde de l'art ou du spectacle. Le jeune homme soupira. Que j'aie voulu apprendre à en jouer, soit. Mais que j'aie déclaré vouloir en vivre… Pour lui c'était une hérésie. Je pense que sans Shuichi je ne me serais jamais lancé dans l'aventure, c'est sa détermination qui m'a conduit jusque là où nous en sommes. Bad Luck… Lui y a toujours cru.

- Monsieur Shindo est très opiniâtre, convint Suguru qui estimait, lui, n'avoir jamais rencontré pareil obstiné, à bon ou mauvais escient. Mais vous êtes un excellent musicien. Sur scène vous… vous dégagez quelque chose, on sent bien que vous communiez avec votre public, que vous êtes heureux de jouer. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, vous savez. »

Hiroshi sentit une petite boule de chaleur éclore dans sa poitrine à ce compliment. Il était heureux de cette louange, et plus encore qu'elle vienne de Suguru.

« Merci, c'est très gentil ce que vous me dites.

- Je le pense. Et… bien que la pop ne soit pas mon genre de musique favori, j'ai passé un excellent moment à votre concert. »

Le guitariste sourit, mais son expression s'assombrit aussitôt après.

« Malheureusement, cela ne durera pas. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que je ne me marie et abandonne la scène pour me consacrer à l'entreprise familiale. C'est à moi que revient cette fonction maintenant que Yuji est parti. »

Yuji, encore. Mais qui était ce garçon ?

« Qui est Yuji, Nakano ?

- C'est mon frère aîné, répondit le guitariste après un instant de silence. En théorie, c'était lui qui était destiné à devenir le second de notre père dans la gestion de l'entreprise. Mais Yuji… n'était pas fait pour ça. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était être comédien. Il suivait des cours de théâtre… Bien évidemment, mon père n'a pas voulu en entendre parler. Ils se disputaient souvent à ce sujet. Un jour, ils se sont disputés plus violement que d'habitude et Yuji est parti. Il a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant d'avoir réalisé son rêve et être devenu un comédien renommé. Ça fait… dix mois déjà. Je connais bien mon frère, je sais qu'il ne renoncera pas.

- Mais alors, c'est pour ça que c'est vous qui devez prendre la relève de votre père ? interrogea Suguru. Parce que votre frère est parti ? »

Hiroshi acquiesça.

« Oui. Je ne lui en veux pas… En un sens, il s'est retrouvé pris au piège. On l'a placé devant la perspective d'une vie de bureaucrate et d'un mariage. Il… il a fui.

- Un mariage ? »

Un petit sourire plein d'amertume se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« C'est là qu'est le cœur du problème. Au départ, c'est… c'est Yuji qui devait épouser Mineko.

- Comment ? Mais… mais vous avez… »

Suguru n'en trouvait plus ses mots. Bien entendu il savait que certains mariages étaient parfois plus ou moins arrangés dans un certain milieu, mais là… L'aîné s'étant lâchement débiné, c'était au cadet de tout endosser, la tenue de chef d'entreprise et de marié !

« Je connais Mineko depuis longtemps, poursuivit le guitariste comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Et… je l'aime. Même s'il s'agit d'un mariage arrangé, je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle. Mais elle… c'est Yuji qu'elle aime. C'était avec lui qu'elle voulait se marier. Moi… je ne suis rien de plus qu'un ami pour elle. Pouvez-vous imaginer quelle est ma situation ? Je pourrais laisser tomber la musique sans trop de regrets si je savais que Mineko me retourne mes sentiments, mais… pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être avec le temps les choses changeront-elle… »

Suguru ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il aurait aimé réconforter le guitariste, mais que pouvait-il dire qui ne sonnerait pas creux après pareil aveu ?

« Je suis désolé, je vous ennuie sans doute avec mes problèmes de couple, dit Hiroshi avec un faible sourire. Comme vous le voyez, tout n'est pas aussi rose entre Mineko et moi que ce que le dépeignent les tabloïds… Je sais bien que ce n'est pas votre genre, mais… j'aime autant que cette conversation reste entre vous et moi.

- Oh… mais bien sûr ! Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit ! »

Il y eut un léger flottement, que dissipa Hiroshi en consultant sa montre.

« Il se fait tard. Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? »

Quand Suguru regagna l'appartement des Seguchi, il était profondément songeur. Il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme et son désarroi l'avait touché mais… il ne voyait malheureusement aucun moyen de l'aider.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Gyoza : raviolis farcis au chou et au porc.  
Yakitori : brochettes de poulet.  
Daifuku : gâteaux à base de pâte de riz cuit, la plupart du temps fourré d'anko (pâte de haricot rouge sucrée)


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

_Sae… _

Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Sae ? Hiroshi se frotta les yeux et regarda les chiffres lumineux du réveil qui indiquaient 3h08. Il se tourna dans l'espoir de se rendormir mais le sommeil ne vint pas alors il alluma sa lampe de chevet et attrapa le livre qu'il lisait. Depuis quelques nuits, au moment de s'endormir, il avait comme une angoisse qui retardait son endormissement d'au moins une heure et là qu'il avait réussi à s'endormir tôt, il avait rêvé de Sae. Il referma le livre et éteignit la lumière : ça ne servait à rien de poursuivre, il pensait à autre chose. Il se rappelait quand Sae était arrivé dans leur classe, en plein milieu d'un cours d'histoire.

« _Sae Watari vient d'Angleterre et il intègre notre établissement à partir d'aujourd'hui. Kurosaka, vous lui expliquerez le fonctionnement du lycée_ », avait dit le principal au chef de la classe.

Au début, Hiroshi avait pensé être sous son charme métis. Il aimait voir le vent jouer dans la chevelure blonde ou encore les yeux verts en amande se perdre dans le vague, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils fixaient. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Nakano aimait la manière dont Watari remettait ses lunettes qui glissaient parfois sur l'arête de son nez. Au lieu de regarder les filles qui s'agitaient devant lui, le jeune Japonais rêvait aux lèvres cerise de l'autre lycéen et semblait trouver ça normal : quel mal y avait-il à être un garçon et trouver un homologue séduisant ?

Pourtant, d'autres pensées l'avaient troublé ; des pensées moins innocentes.

Quel âge avaient-ils déjà ? Quinze ans.

Puis on lui présenta Mineko et son coeur s'envola pour la promise de son frère. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle portait un kimono jade avec de larges fleurs ivoire. Les yeux verts de Sae s'étaient bien vite effacés face au kimono jade de la jeune fille. Peut-être était-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait le vert.

À peine plus âgé qu'elle, Hiroshi et elle avait tout de suite sympathisé : tous les deux adoraient Yuji mais Mineko était elle-même devenue l'objet d'adoration du jeune Hiroshi. Elle était douce comme un agneau mais avait une détermination inébranlable. Souvent, les deux « complotaient » contre Yuji pour lui jouer des tours.

Les sentiments d'Hiroshi avaient grandi en même temps que les deux adolescents mais ce même temps avait éloigné de lui la jeune fille, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de Yuji et délaissait son cadet et ses jeux d'enfant. Ces jeux n'avaient été qu'une façade pour occuper une place dans la vie de la jeune femme mais il comprit qu'il n'était plus de la partie et s'effaça.

Mais Yuji avait quitté le Japon, plongeant Mineko dans un profond désarroi. Instinctivement, elle s'était tournée vers Hiroshi, espérant que ce dernier lui donnerait des nouvelles positives mais il n'en avait rien fait et s'était attiré les foudres de la fiancée délaissée. C'était lui qui essuyait ses crises de larmes suivies de longues disputes dans lesquelles elle déversait son chagrin et sa colère comme s'il en était personnellement responsable. Mineko souffrait de l'abandon de Yuji et Hiroshi ne trouvait rien pour la consoler.

Sans les concerter, leurs parents respectifs avaient décidé de poursuivre les fiançailles et désigné le fils cadet des Nakano comme futur époux. La jeune fille n'avait pas protesté mais n'avait pas montré de sentiments bienveillants. Hiroshi avait été le complice, le confident et maintenant, il était une sorte d'ennemi à son bonheur. Les deux continuaient à s'entendre mais leur amitié s'était cassée, laissant deux coeurs vides.

Voilà où en était le guitariste quand un lycéen l'avait percuté de plein fouet pour rattraper son écharpe rouge.

Rouge… Le musicien n'aimait pas le rouge. Rien à voir avec la tendresse du vert. Le rouge était agressif, violent voire brûlant.

Rouge comme ses joues lorsque Fujisaki s'était penché au-dessus de son épaule et avait guidé ses mains sur le clavier du piano.

Rouge comme les lèvres appétissantes de Sae.

_Sae… _

Ce même trouble au creux de l'estomac.

Que devait-il faire ?

Se réfugier dans la caresse familière du vert ou explorer la chaleur étrangère du rouge ?

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ce jeune garçon qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines ? Pourquoi…

Trop de questions pour un esprit fatigué.

Enfoncé dans un vague sommeil, le visage de Suguru se superposait sur celui de Sae et lui murmurait des choses qu'il n'entendait pas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Soucieux de cette nouvelle confusion, Hiroshi se soumit à une petite expérience qui consistait à ne pas voir Suguru pendant quelques jours. Mais l'éviter sans le froisser n'était pas une chose aisée. Ils se voyaient chez les Nakano pour les leçons de piano, chez Hiroshi pour les leçons de mathématiques, se croisaient parfois dans les couloirs de N-G Prod. et déjeunaient ensemble quasiment tous les midis. Le guitariste devait renoncer à tout ça pour savoir dans quelle mesure le Kyotoïte lui manquait et surtout, ce que les « retrouvailles » éveilleraient.

Réaménager cette semaine releva d'une véritable jonglerie. Déjeuner avec ses futurs beaux-parents, visites chez des amis, anniversaires fictifs, dîner chez ses parents, tout était prétexte à ne pas voir Fujisaki.

Au bout de deux jours, la présence discrète et délicate de Suguru lui manqua. Il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles : il s'ennuyait, vaquant à de futiles tâches ménagères. Il se surprit même à préparer des cours de maths pour quand il reverrait Suguru.

Ce dernier l'appela le troisième jour, un peu inquiet : allait-il bien ?

« Oui, oui, je vais très bien et vous ?

- Ça va.

- Je ne peux pas rester, je vais partir au cinéma », éluda le guitariste en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Suguru n'eut le temps de rien dire, l'autre avait déjà raccroché. Quelle tête aurait-il fait s'il avait vu Hiroshi ne pas bouger de chez lui de la soirée, à traîner sur son canapé, oisif ?

Les quatre jours de la semaine s'égrenèrent très lentement. Trop lentement.

Le dimanche, il revit Mineko, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis que Yuji l'avait appelée. Elle semblait aller bien.

« Tu es… bizarre, Hiro-chan. Quelque chose de nouveau ?

- Bizarre ? Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Tu as l'air… d'attendre quelque chose.

- Tu te fais des idées, Mineko-san. Je n'attends rien. Ou peut-être le retour du beau temps. Cet hiver est particulièrement épouvantable, dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Tu es différent, vraiment.

- Non, je suis le même, la rassura-t-il d'un joli sourire.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Mais continue, ça a l'air de te réussir. »

Et ils avaient bavardé joyeusement sur des vacances qu'ils passeraient peut-être à la montagne dans le chalet des Nakano quand l'étudiante aurait moins de travail.

Le lundi matin, i_mpatien_t, il arriva avant même que le bâtiment ouvre. Cigarette après cigarette, il attendait Suguru pour un petit café de « retrouvailles ».

XXXXXXXXXX

Le guitariste n'était pas le seul à s'être langui tout au long de la semaine ; Suguru lui aussi avait trouvé le temps long. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu jusqu'à cet instant, mais alors il avait pris conscience que la présence d'Hiroshi lui manquait. Il ne l'avait pas vu les midis à la cafétéria, et il avait appelé une fois pour annuler sa leçon de piano. Bien qu'il ait eu beaucoup de travail de son côté, Suguru avait pris conscience que le temps passé en compagnie du jeune homme était devenu pour lui un moment de détente, même à l'occasion des cours de mathématiques, et qu'il aimait même une peu trop la présence de son élève-professeur auprès de lui.

C'était à cela qu'il pensait tout en marchant d'un pas rapide le long du trottoir mouillé. Le froid avait obstinément refermé ses doigts glacés sur la capitale nipponne, apportant quasi-quotidiennement vent cinglant ou pluie mêlée de neige. Mais Suguru s'en moquait, car dans son cœur s'était épanouie une douce chaleur et il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait ; tout comme il savait quelle était l'origine de ce trouble qui s'emparait de lui de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps, lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie d'Hiroshi. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait succombé au charme du guitariste de Bad Luck.

Il avait tenté de se persuader qu'il faisait fausse route, mais ces quelques jours lors desquels il n'avait pas pu voir Hiroshi n'avaient fait que confirmer ce qu'il craignait : il avait le béguin pour lui.

Ce n'était pas tant d'être attiré par un garçon qui troublait Suguru ; en dépit de son jeune âge, il savait déjà où il en était de ses préférences, et les deux flirts qu'il avait eu au collège avec des filles n'avaient fait que le conforter dans son idée. Non, ce qui le dérangeait était qu'Hiroshi n'était pas libre, et l'eût-il été, il n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il puisse être attiré par les garçons. Mieux valait donc se taire et ne rien laisser paraître des sentiments qui s'étaient éveillés en lui.

Mais soudain, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Car n'était-ce pas Hiroshi qu'il voyait sur le parvis de l'immeuble N-G, et qui semblait absorbé dans ses pensées ?

« Nakano ! » appela-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Le jeune homme tressaillit mais adressa un large sourire au nouvel arrivant.

« Suguru, bonjour ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentré, par ce froid ? Vous pouvez tout aussi bien fumer à l'intérieur. »

Hiroshi constata que les joues du lycéen étaient écarlates de froid. Emmitouflé dans sa fidèle écharpe, il paraissait sur le point de geler sur pied.

« Je suis arrivé un peu en avance du coup je suis resté fumer au dehors, mais… rentrons. Vous avez l'air frigorifié, voulez-vous un café ? Un chocolat ?

- Je veux bien un café, merci », dit Suguru en soupirant d'aise une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Lui aussi était en avance, son bus avait filé étonnamment vite le long des rues.

« Merci… souffla-t-il en se saisissant du gobelet que lui tendait le guitariste, ignorant le petit frisson qui lui glissa le long du dos lorsque leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. J'espère que je ne vais pas m'enrhumer maintenant, alors que nous sommes en plein enregistrement. »

Hiroshi prit lui aussi un café au distributeur, puis ils allèrent s'asseoir sur une banquette, dans le hall.

« Vous avez eu une semaine chargée, fit remarquer Suguru après avoir avalé une gorgée du liquide chaud et sucré – Hiroshi savait qu'il rajoutait toujours du sucre dans son breuvage. J'espère que… cela ne remet pas en cause nos futures leçons ?

- Hein ? Oh non, certainement pas ! C'est simplement que j'ai été très pris ces derniers jours, mais soyez assuré que je tiens à ces leçons, que ce soit en tant qu'élève aussi bien que professeur. Savez-vous pour quand est prévu votre prochaine interrogation de maths ?

- La semaine prochaine, en principe. Mais cette fois, et grâce à vous, j'ai bon espoir de d'avoir au moins… d'avoir plus de 20 pour cent !

- Vous êtes prudent dans vos estimations, rit Hiroshi. Mais j'ai pour ma part l'ambition de vous faire arriver jusqu'à la moyenne ! Après tout, vous êtes bien en train de faire de moi un pianiste accompli !

- Mais une fois l'enregistrement terminé je vais rentrer à Kyoto, et c'en sera fini des cours, aussi bien de maths que de piano. »

Un silence se fit entre eux et Hiroshi sentit son cœur se serrer. Pas un seul instant il n'avait pensé au retour de Suguru dans sa ville natale, et à leur séparation sans doute définitive. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il avait fait la connaissance du lycéen, qu'il avait sympathisé avec lui et par qui, à présent, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré.

« Il nous reste encore un peu de temps, finit-il par dire d'une voix neutre. Faisons en sorte de le mettre à profit du mieux possible. Il consulta sa montre et se leva. Il est temps d'y aller. Bonne journée, Suguru.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi, Nakano. Nous… Voulez-vous déjeuner avec moi à midi ?

- Avec plaisir », répondit le guitariste avec un sourire un peu triste – triste ? – mais ce fut si fugace que le lycéen se demanda après coup s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Obi vert ou écharpe rouge, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Une existence toute planifiée l'attendait aux côtés de Mineko, alors à quoi bon se raccrocher à l'écharpe éclatante devenue, par un caprice du hasard, l'instrument de leur rencontre ?

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

« Un week-end à Kyoto ?

- Oui, je rentre chez moi vendredi soir alors vous… pourriez m'accompagner, comme ça je vous ferais visiter la ville. Mais vous… vous avez peut-être des choses de prévues ? »

Cela faisait quelques temps que Suguru nourrissait le projet d'inviter Hiroshi chez lui, mais jusque-là il n'avait pas trouvé d'opportunité. Cependant, la discussion qu'ils avaient eue quelques jours auparavant l'avait pressé à se lancer : tôt ou tard, en effet, l'enregistrement prendrait fin, il retournerait pour de bon à Kyoto et les Kamis seuls savaient quand il reviendrait à Tokyo. Et même alors, il n'était pas certain d'être toujours en relation avec le guitariste. S'il voulait lui faire partager sa vision de sa ville, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Et justement, il devait rentrer à Kyoto le temps de ce dernier week-end de janvier, d'où sa proposition.

« Vous logeriez chez moi, bien sûr, poursuivit le lycéen avec une nervosité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Et nous retournerions à Tokyo le dimanche soir. Mais ça ne vous intéresse peut-être pas ?... »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un court instant. Pour tout dire, il était séduit par la proposition du pianiste. Seulement, il avait prévu de passer la journée de samedi en compagnie de Mineko et sa famille. Jusqu'à il y a peu, il n'aurait songé à se désister pour rien au monde, mais depuis quelques temps… les choses étaient différentes.

Que risquait-il à se décommander ? Ce n'était pas comme si Mineko était passionnément amoureuse de lui, au contraire. Et pour être honnête, il n'était pas fou de sa belle-famille. Échapper à un dîner sans doute long, guindé et ennuyeux était une perspective fort attrayante.

« Je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse tout de suite, mais je vais tout faire pour essayer de me libérer, répondit-il enfin.

- Oh, vous avez des choses de prévues ? Ça ne fait rien… commença Suguru, mais Hiroshi coupa court à ses protestations.

- Je serais sincèrement ravi de découvrir Kyoto en votre compagnie, assura-t-il d'un ton déterminé qui réduisit le lycéen au silence. Je vous donnerai ma réponse demain. »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Comment ça, tu ne peux pas venir ? Hiro, ce repas est prévu depuis des semaines, mon grand-père sera là, tu sais bien à quel point ma mère tient au respect des convenances ! »

Hiroshi retint un soupir. Mineko n'était pas encore furieuse, mais il savait que sa colère éclaterait s'il persistait dans son refus. C'était vrai, le repas en question était inscrit à son planning depuis longtemps, mais somme toute il ne s'agissait que d'une réunion de famille et non d'un repas d'affaire. C'est le grand-père paternel de Mineko qui avait fondé l'entreprise Toshikasu, et à ce titre sa présence ne pouvait être traitée à la légère ; mais si, jusqu'alors, le jeune homme s'était plié de bonnes grâces aux exigences de l'étiquette, il avait envie, pour cette unique fois, de suivre ce que son cœur lui dictait plutôt que sa raison.

« Oui, je sais. Mais Mineko, je… » Il marqua une courte pause. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, sa fiancée serait offensée s'il avouait qu'il passait le week-end à Kyoto en compagnie de Suguru, dont il ne lui avait presque jamais parlé.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail. Seguchi veut nous parler d'un projet d'album de remixes qu'il voudrait qu'on sorte rapidement. »

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas totalement un mensonge, Sakano, le producteur des Bad Luck, ayant effectivement fait part à ces derniers de la nouvelle peu de temps auparavant. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'y avait pas la moindre urgence.

« Et il fait ses réunions de travail le samedi ? Toute la journée ? questionna la jeune fille d'un ton sec.

- Je te garantis que si tu connaissais mon boss tu ne poserais même pas la question.

- Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux, après tout. De toutes manières, seule ta musique compte à tes yeux, le reste tu t'en moques. Au revoir. »

Mineko coupa la communication avant que son fiancé ait le temps de rien répondre. Le garçon soupira et glissa son téléphone dans sa poche.

_Et toi, tu ne penses à rien d'autre que Yuji,_ songea-t-il avec amertume. En dépit de tous ses efforts, les sentiments de Mineko pour son frère n'avaient pas changé. Et qu'il parvienne ou non à interpréter les_ Gondoles vénitiennes_ ne changerait probablement rien à la situation.

Il soupira à nouveau, reprit son téléphone mobile et, cette fois, composa le numéro de Suguru.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le week-end à Kyoto avait filé à une vitesse incroyable. De retour à Tokyo, le dimanche soir, Hiroshi avait à peine eu le temps de poser ses affaires et de donner à manger à Ikkyoku que son téléphone sonna. La musique enjouée qui émanait de l'appareil était associée au numéro de Sakura Hasumi, une amie très proche, aussi répondit-il avec plaisir.

« Salut Hiro ! Comment ça va ? T'as passé un bon week-end ? »

Le jeune homme sourit. Étudiante en histoire à la prestigieuse université de Tokyo, la célèbre Todai, Sakura était une fille fonceuse et énergique. À l'époque du lycée, il avait eu fort à faire pour composer avec Shuichi, sa sœur Maiko et Sakura !

« Bonsoir, Sakura. Je vais bien, merci. J'étais à Kyoto tout le week-end, j'arrive à peine.

- Kyoto ? En tête-à-tête avec Mineko ? »

L'étudiante était bien entendu au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé entre Hiroshi, son frère et sa fiancée. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Mineko, qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'à quelques reprises, et ce qu'elle savait d'elle venait essentiellement de ce que son ami lui avait raconté, mais une chose était certaine : seul Hiroshi aimait dans leur couple.

« … Non. Avec un ami. »

La légère hésitation n'échappa pas à Sakura, qui s'engouffra sans attendre dans la brèche.

« Un ami ? Mais… tu n'avais pas un repas de prévu avec ta belle-famille ?

- Il a été annulé », mentit le guitariste. L'étudiante devina qu'il lu cachait des choses mais prit le parti de ne pas insister.

« C'était bien au moins ? Vous en avez profité pour taquiner la donzelle à Pontocho ? » plaisanta-t-elle. Ils discutèrent un petit moment puis se dirent au revoir sur la promesse d'un café un jour prochain.

Enfin au calme, Hiroshi se laissa tomber sur son canapé et put à loisir revenir sur son court séjour à Kyoto.

Il s'était déjà rendu à quelques reprises dans l'ancienne cité impériale, mais la visite qu'il en avait faite avec Suguru, trop brève, s'était profondément imprimée dans son cœur.

Évitant délibérément les endroits trop connus, comme le Parc Impérial, Suguru avait choisi de l'entraîner dans des lieux qu'il affectionnait, moins fréquentés, offrant par là même une vision subitement plus intime de la ville. Et Hiroshi avait particulièrement aimé cet instant passé dans un minuscule café du quartier de Gion, à l'atmosphère feutrée où, tout en sirotant un café odorant, Suguru et lui avaient discuté de tout et de rien, bien à l'abri du froid qui sévissait sur le pays tout entier.

Hiroshi avait aussi été séduit par la famille du lycéen, surtout son jeune frère, Ritsu, qui présentait avec son aîné une ressemblance frappante, aussi bien dans sa manière d'être que de s'exprimer et qui, bien qu'âgé de seulement six ans, avait déjà des idées bien arrêtés sur « sa future carrière de concertiste », encouragé en cela par sa mère, elle-même ancienne concertiste et professeur de piano. Seul membre de la famille à ne pas savoir jouer d'un instrument Akio Fujisaki, le père des garçons, ne soutenait pas moins la vocation musicale de ses enfants.

Et puis, il y avait eu la visite surprise à Narumi, la groupie favorite du guitariste, qui avait failli s'évanouir en découvrant son idole sur le pas de sa porte. Hiroshi était prêt à parier qu'elle ne s'était pas encore remise du choc !

Enfin, Suguru l'avait gratifié d'un mini concert – quelques-uns des morceaux qu'il avait étudié pour l'enregistrement – joué sur le piano familial, un superbe Pleyel que monsieur Nakano père aurait sans nul doute vu avec admiration dans son salon de musique. Le lycéen l'avait ensuite invité à jouer les_ Gondoles vénitiennes_, ce qu'il avait fini par faire après avoir commencé par refuser, et même s'il manquait d'aisance il ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré.

Dans le train qui les ramenait à Tokyo, Hiroshi s'était senti curieusement abattu. Ces deux jours en compagnie de Suguru lui avaient fait prendre conscience à quel point celui-ci lui plaisait, et combien il allait être difficile désormais de feindre la simple amitié.

Le guitariste soupira et se leva. Il était tard mais il n'avait pas faim. Fébrile, il ne parvenait pas à tenir en place, des fourmis dans les jambes. Une virée à moto l'aiderait peut-être à se calmer… Il enfila son blouson, prit son casque et quitta l'appartement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand la semaine reprit, elle avait une saveur nouvelle. Celle du thé _Miyako no Tatsumi_ dégusté au luxueux salon de thé Tsujiri, seul lieu réputé de Kyoto où Suguru l'avait amené. Hiroshi avait pour la première fois menti à Mineko et à Sakura et cela laissait un arrière-goût agréable de mystère et d'excitation. Ses obligations ne tarderaient certes pas à le rattraper mais il avait désormais un nouveau jardin des délices, inviolable car inconnu de tous, où se réfugier et il le chérissait et protègeait comme une fleur fragile en plein hiver.

Sans le savoir, les deux garçons abordaient cette semaine avec une énergie inattendue. Une espèce de communication silencieuse s'était établie entre eux et dopait leurs dispositions à l'apprentissage, piano et mathématiques, car toujours sans le savoir, ils cherchaient à s'impressionner sans l'avouer à l'autre.

Suguru aussi avait fait de ce week-end un petit coin de paradis auquel il aimait repenser. Il était content que son ami ait fait bonne impression, même s'il ne s'en étonnait pas.

« Vous vous rappelez le Parfait Tsujiri ?

- Comment pourrais-je oublier cette saveur sur mes lèvres, susurra le guitariste.

- Et bien n'est-ce pas la meilleure glace que vous ayez mangée ?

- Vas-y, Hiro-chan, les interrompit Mineko qui venait d'entrer. Réponds. Quand donc as-tu goûté un Parfait Tsujiri ? »

Son fiancé se leva et la salua, suivi par Suguru.

« Tu as déjà rencontré Fujisaki. »

La jeune fille toisa le lycéen et se radoucit. L'orage était passé.

« Vous êtes souvent chez les Nakano. Pour quelles raisons ? demanda-t-elle après l'avoir salué.

- Je te l'ai caché, Mineko-san, mais Suguru est concertiste et… je voulais te faire la surprise qu'il t'interprète un morceau ou deux, rien que pour toi.

- Oh, vous êtes concertiste ? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

- Dans les locaux de N-G Productions, mentit Suguru pour continuer l'improvisation de son ami. J'enregistre actuellement un disque de morceaux classiques. Nakano et moi avons sympathisé et il m'a révélé votre passion pour le piano d'où l'idée d'un concert privé. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira et elle enlaça son fiancé :

« Tu es adorable, Hiro-chan. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

Elle le serra encore quelques instants, le relâcha et déposa un baiser sur la joue du guitariste.

« Je suis tellement injuste avec toi alors que tu fais tant d'efforts. Excuse-moi, tu sais que ce n'est jamais vraiment contre toi. »

Quelques semaines plus tôt, le cœur d'Hiroshi aurait bondi dans sa poitrine mais à présent, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le regard… peiné ? de Suguru. Il éloigna la jeune fille et proposa qu'ils aillent dans la salle de musique.

Malgré le contrôle de ses sentiments, le jeu fut voilé d'un linceul de tristesse. Le pianiste essayait de refouler son chagrin mais la musique l'amplifiait et il suffoquait. Les regards cajoleurs de Mineko balayaient les souvenirs du séjour à Kyoto et les effritaient comme des bâtons de craie. En mélomane averti mais aussi grâce à ce lien qui l'unissait désormais à Suguru, Hiroshi ressentit la douleur tacite de son ami sans l'expliquer, aussi l'interrompit-il, prétextant qu'il avait oublié un rendez-vous et qu'ils remettraient ça à plus tard.

Soulagé, Suguru referma le cylindre, insensible aux compliments de l'étudiante, et y répondant vaguement.

Non seulement il était amoureux de Nakano, mais il était aussi _jaloux_ de sa fiancée et se maudissait d'avoir succombé à son aîné. Il devait se ressaisir et vite !

XXXXXXXXXX

La soirée lui avait semblé une éternité. Suguru avait beau s'efforcer de détourner ses pensées d'Hiroshi, il y revenait sans cesse : leur week-end à Kyoto avait été fantastique.

La sonnerie maintenant attribuée à Hiroshi le tira de sa rêverie. Il regarda le téléphone vibrer mais n'osa pas répondre. Il ne _devait_ pas répondre. Il avait de la volonté. Vers la fin de la mélodie, il décrocha quand même. Répondre au téléphone n'engageait à rien et c'était peut-être important.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Pontocho : quartier de l'ancienne Kyoto, fondé en 1670 et voué au départ aux distractions (tout comme le district de Gion).  
Parfait Tsujiri : spécialité du Salon Tsujiri, à Kyoto, à base de : crème fouettée au thé vert, génoise au thé vert, macarons, pâte de haricot adzuki, mandarines, gelée d'agar-agar, glace à la vanille, gelée au thé vert, glace et sorbet au thé vert.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

Suguru n'aurait pas dû accepter. À la base, il aurait aussi dû ne pas décrocher son téléphone. Mais…

Et le voilà qui trépignait dans le hall d'entrée de N.G. Productions en attendant que Nakano termine ses répétitions.

« Tu as l'air impatient, remarqua Mika, l'épouse de son cousin, qui venait voir son époux mais aussi son amie Noriko Ukai. Nakano ne termine que d'ici une heure, non ?

- Je sais mais… je suis rarement parti à la montagne alors, j'attends ça ! mentit le lycéen.

- Vous avez bien sympathisé tous les deux. Ses leçons avancent-elles ?

- Il progresse et travaille beaucoup. Et moi… J'ai eu 32 pour cent à la dernière interrogation de mathématiques ! Je crois que… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Nakano sortait de l'ascenseur en compagnie de Shuichi qui souhaita un bon week-end à tout le monde et les laissa pour rejoindre son amant.

« Passe de bonnes vacances, Suguru », les salua aussi Mika.

Elle sourit en le regardant partir : son cousin par alliance avait changé depuis son arrivée à Tokyo et elle se demandait si Nakano y était pour quelque chose.

Oubliant ses résolutions, le lycéen ne contint pas son sourire à la vue du guitariste et le suivit gaiement jusqu'au garage. Après avoir mis son casque, Suguru grimpa derrière le guitariste qu'il enlaça avec plaisir, juste avant que l'autre démarre en trombe en direction de Tokyo Station.

Pendant le trajet, ils discutèrent joyeusement et une fois à destination s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi qui les mena à Hotaka. Ils firent des provisions dans le centre-ville alors recouvert d'une couche épaisse et moelleuse de neige. Ils reprirent un taxi qui les mena au pied d'un sentier impossible d'accès en voiture et firent le reste du chemin à pied, de la neige jusqu'aux genoux. Ils entrèrent dans le chalet massif, se déchaussèrent et passèrent des vêtements secs.

Sitôt changé, Hiroshi alluma les chauffages à plein régime et la cheminée puis prépara du thé.

Ce week-end, il aurait dû le passer avec sa fiancée mais le surplus d'examens l'en avait empêchée alors, sans hésiter, il avait appelé le pianiste qui avait tout de suite accepté.

_Finalement, ça n'est pas plus mal_, songea-t-il en disposant des biscuits dans une assiette.

Dans la soirée, une tempête se déchaîna privant subitement le chalet de toute électricité.

Le maître des lieux alla chercher des bougies et ils terminèrent ainsi leur dîner.

Au moment de se coucher, Suguru tergiversait.

« Qu'y a-t-il Suguru ?

- Je... C'est assez… incongru comme proposition. Voilà… ma chambre est la seule pièce chaude parce que le conduit de cheminée y passe et… vous allez mourir de froid dans votre chambre alors… peut-être pourrions-nous dormir ensemble mais en tout bien tout honneur !

- Je n'osais pas vous le demander. Pendant que vous vous changerez ici, je le ferai à côté et… entrouvrez la porte lorsque vous aurez fini. »

Nakano quitta la chambre et choisit un yukata chaud pour la nuit. Il en avait laissé un à l'attention de Suguru et ainsi vêtus, ils se glissèrent dans les draps, chacun bien contre son extrémité du futon heureusement large même pour deux personnes.

Pétrifiés – et ravis – à l'idée de partager un futon, ils ne s'endormirent que tard dans la nuit.

XXXXXXXXXX

À sa grande honte, Hiroshi se leva en dernier. Suguru l'attendait dans le salon, au coin du feu qu'il avait rallumé difficilement par manque d'habitude, absorbé par la lecture de son livre.

« Suguru, bonjour, le salua Hiroshi, les cheveux un peu hirsutes.

- Oh Nakano, bonjour ! Je voulais préparer du café mais je ne savais pas quand vous vous lèveriez.

- Merci d'avoir fait le feu. Je suis un piètre hôte. Je ne me suis pas levé très tôt », dit-il en s'affairant à ouvrir les volets.

Il voulut faire du café mais l'électricité était toujours coupée. Il remplit alors une casserole d'eau chaude qu'il posa près du feu.

« Voulez-vous que nous rentrions à Tokyo ? »

Mais la tempête qui soufflait dehors n'était guère encourageante.

« Pouvons-nous vraiment partir d'ici ? demanda Suguru qui l'avait rejoint et regardait les bourrasques de neige.

- Pas tout de suite a priori… »

Ils passèrent la matinée à préparer le déjeuner – qui serait froid – tout en bavardant, indifférents et même amusés de ce « retour aux sources » inattendu.

XXXXXXXXXX

La tempête disparut et, profitant d'une éclaircie, Hiroshi proposa une petite promenade en raquettes.

« Mais pas trop loin de la maison, des fois que le temps se gâte. »

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt qui bordait le chalet et contemplèrent les arbres chargés de neige. Sur le retour, Hiroshi prétexta reprendre son souffle pour se baisser, faire une boule de neige et l'envoyer sur son ami. Ce dernier fut surpris mais répondit avec rapidité. Un ancien entraînement intensif avec Yuji aurait dû lui donner l'avantage mais Suguru se défendait admirablement.

À la guerre, tous les coups étaient permis, non ? Il abandonna les boules de neige et entreprit de chatouiller le lycéen. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux se retrouvent à rouler dans la neige.

Penché au-dessus de Suguru, le guitariste lui nettoya la neige qu'il avait sur le visage.

« Je… Je suis troublé lorsque je suis auprès de… vous. »

Le lycéen frémit mais le froid n'était pas le seul responsable.

« Je… »

Leurs deux cœurs battaient à tout rompre. S'il ne se dérobait pas, alors peut-être Suguru aussi ressentait ce trouble.

Encouragé par l'étrange calme de Fujisaki, Hiroshi se pencha lentement et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Quand il sentit celles de Suguru offertes, il y glissa timidement sa langue.

Les bras du jeune garçon se refermèrent sur lui et ils approfondirent le baiser de concert. Ils reprirent leur souffle et s'abandonnèrent encore l'un à l'autre.

« Nous devrions… rentrer, finit par dire Hiroshi. Sinon, nous allons attraper froid.

- Moui…»

Leurs corps trahissaient leurs mots. Ils ne voulaient pas rompre cette étreinte.

Un souffle glacé les sépara pourtant et tacitement, main dans la main, ils se réfugièrent à l'intérieur du chalet.

Le feu avait décliné et s'était presque complètement éteint le temps qu'avait duré leur promenade en raquettes. Hiroshi remua les cendres à l'aide du tisonnier pour découvrir les braises sur lesquelles il rajouta du petit bois.

« Un thé nous fera du bien, commenta-t-il en usant du soufflet sur les tisons rougeoyants. Espérons que le feu repartira vite. »

Suguru s'empressa d'aller chercher de l'eau à la cuisine. Quand il revint, un maigre feu avait repris et Hiroshi l'alimentait précautionneusement.

« Je… voulez-vous que j'aille chercher des bûches ?

- Oui, merci. Mais attendez, je viens avec vous. »

La tempête avait cessé mais une neige ténue s'était remise à tomber. Les deux garçons firent plusieurs allers-retours jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une provision suffisante pour tenir toute la soirée et se laissèrent enfin tomber sur le canapé en riant. Spontanément, le guitariste passa le bras autour de la taille de Suguru et l'attira contre lui puis l'embrassa avec fougue. Comme la première fois, le petit pianiste lui répondit avec tout autant d'enthousiasme et quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient retrouvé tout leur sérieux.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait réciproque, dit lentement Suguru. Les garçons vous plaisent aussi, alors ?

- J'ai aimé un garçon, au collège. Plus exactement… il m'attirait. Mais vous êtes le premier que j'embrasse. Et ça me plaît beaucoup, répondit Hiroshi en en faisant la démonstration.

- Et mademoiselle Mineko ?

- C'est avec vous que je suis en ce moment. Mineko… vous savez bien ce qu'il en est de nos rapports. C'est ma fiancée mais c'est mon frère qu'elle aime. J'ai appris à vous connaître, Suguru, et maintenant… c'est de toi que j'ai envie. »

L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux à l'emploi de ce tutoiement inattendu mais il sourit aussitôt après.

« Je vous aime, Nakano… ronronna-t-il en se pressant tout contre le guitariste. Dire que si le vent n'avait pas emporté mon écharpe nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés… »

Ils restèrent un petit moment à s'embrasser, le temps que l'eau qu'ils avaient mise à bouillir soit chaude. À regret, Hiroshi se leva et prépara du thé. Assis l'un contre l'autre, dans la lumière déclinante de la fin d'après-midi, ils sirotèrent leur boisson en silence, simplement heureux de partager cet instant et refusant de penser au retour, le lendemain.

« Suguru… As-tu… Es-tu déjà… sorti avec un garçon ? s'enquit soudain Hiroshi, rompant le confortable silence que troublait seulement le pétillement du feu.

- Non. J'ai… juste flirté avec quelqu'un, une fois mais… ça n'est pas allé plus loin. Vous êtes le premier garçon que j'aie jamais embrassé, répondit le pianiste en rosissant. Et… j'ai moi aussi beaucoup aimé. »

Enhardi, il déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres d'Hiroshi, qui y répondit avec douceur puis avec de plus en plus de fougue. Suguru gloussa.

« Si Narumi savait ce que nous sommes en train de faire, elle en aurait une attaque ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Une soirée en tête-à-tête, éclairés par des bougies et devant un bon feu de cheminée : à la base, un scénario romantique des plus séduisants mais dans un chalet coupé du monde et privé d'électricité, la réalité était beaucoup moins attrayante. Après un repas froid, les deux garçons n'avaient qu'une envie : courir se réfugier sous leur couette et ne plus bouger. Cette fois nul besoin de demander, ils se couchèrent sans attendre dans le même futon, mais contrairement à la veille ils s'étendirent l'un contre l'autre et, après quelques baisers, s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, un nouveau challenge s'offrit à eux : plus d'eau dans toute la maison, le froid avait fait geler les canalisations.

« Nous allons mourir ici et personne ne nous retrouvera avant le retour du printemps, commenta Hiroshi d'un ton résigné.

- On peut toujours faire fondre de l'eau, peut-être pas pour la boire mais au moins on pourra se laver, proposa Suguru. Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'on faisait avant qu'il y ait l'eau courante.

- Inutile, nous avons aussi un bain traditionnel avec chauffage au bois. Le temps de lancer le feu et nous pourrons nous laver. Je m'en occupe. » Sur ces mots, le guitariste enfila son blouson – il faisait si froid que Suguru et lui s'étaient habillés au saut du lit – et sortit cependant que son camarade s'évertuait à rallumer le feu dans la cheminée.

L'électricité fut rétablie en cours de matinée, ce qui leur permit d'avoir enfin un repas chaud mais aussi la télévision, qui les informa que les routes étaient toujours obstruées par la neige et qu'elles risquaient de le rester encore un jour, de nouvelles intempéries étant attendues dans l'après-midi.

« On ne va pas pouvoir rentrer ce soir, constata Hiroshi. Mais pour être honnête… ça ne me chagrine pas vraiment. C'est juste dommage qu'il fasse si mauvais.

- On pourra toujours aller faire une balade en raquettes. Et sinon… Je pense que nous trouverons toujours de quoi passer le temps, qu'en dites-vous ? » riposta Suguru d'un ton malicieux en passant les bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Il avait bien conscience de trahir Mineko, qui ne savait d'ailleurs rien de sa présence aux côtés de son fiancé à Hotaka, mais il n'en éprouvait pas le moindre remord. C'était Nakano qui l'avait embrassé le premier, lui avait simplement répondu de manière favorable et il n'aurait rien dit ou fait sans cela.

Plus curieux encore, Hiroshi n'éprouvait non plus aucune culpabilité vis-à-vis de Mineko et il en était même un peu surpris. Sa versatilité l'étonnait, il avait eu tôt fait de lâcher l'obi vert pour l'écharpe rouge. Sa lutte avait été courte mais, pour la première fois depuis bien des semaines, il se sentait serein. La présence de Suguru l'apaisait, il en arrivait même à trouver amusante leur mésaventure. Dans un moment comme celui-ci, son mariage lui semblait être une échéance lointaine, presque irréelle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ses sentiments lui étaient pleinement retournés.

Profitant d'une nouvelle accalmie, les deux garçons chaussèrent une fois encore leurs raquettes et s'enfoncèrent au cœur des bois qui environnaient le chalet. La neige fraîche, lourde et collante, étouffait tous les bruits et les arbres dénudés, aux branches alourdies, avaient pris des airs de créatures fantastiques. En contrebas du chalet coulait un petit torrent, totalement recouvert par la neige, qu'ils remontèrent jusqu'à une cascade dont l'eau vive s'était figée en chandelles de glace, et auprès de laquelle Suguru insista pour prendre des photos.

La fin de la journée s'écoula dans le calme tandis qu'au dehors la neige s'était remise à tomber. Tout au long de la soirée et du lundi qui suivit, Hiroshi et Suguru explorèrent leur amour naissant sans oser cependant aller trop loin, par pudeur et par manque d'expérience. Néanmoins, leurs étreintes s'étaient faites plus câlines et leurs baisers plus assurés, et le temps parut être passé trop vite quand, au matin du mardi, ils purent enfin regagner Hotaka et, de là, rentrer à Tokyo.

Toutefois, contrairement à leur retour de Kyoto quelques temps auparavant, les choses avaient bien changé entre eux… Il n'allait sans doute pas être simple de gérer leurs nouvelles relations.

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII **

Le tic-tac de la pendule ne cessait de rappeler à Hiroshi qu'il s'ennuyait et que ce déjeuner était interminable. Le grand-père de Mineko voulait-il lui faire payer l'affront d'avoir annulé le dîner de la semaine passée ? Visiblement, oui. Le patriarche avait parlé à tout le monde avant le repas sauf lui. Il fallait avouer que Yuji avait laissé à son frère une drôle de bombe à retardement et le faux-bond d'Hiroshi ne rassurait pas le fondateur de Toshikasu Corporation.

« Vous comprenez que votre vie appartiendra à l'entreprise après le mariage, dit d'un ton glacial le grand-père de Mineko, le repas terminé. Et à ma petite-fille bien aimée, bien sûr », minauda-t-il en regardant cette dernière.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du fiancé. Avait-il toujours été comme ça ou était-ce réservé aux fils Nakano ?

« Excusez-moi encore », s'inclina Hiroshi sous le regard furieux de son père.

À l'initiative de la mère de Mineko, les femmes se retirèrent de la pièce et les laissèrent discuter affaire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi somnolait vaguement en caressant sa petite chatte quand le téléphone vibra sur la table. Le félin bondit de ses genoux et le garçon décrocha. Yuji…

« …

- Ça va, répondit-il sans entrain. Et toi ?

- …

- Ça va, je te dis. La routine. Dîner soporifique avec les Toshikasu. Les sautes d'humeur de ta fiancée. Un temps pourri ici.

- …

- Amer ? Pourquoi serais-je amer ? Je vais épouser une fille qui me considérait comme son ami jusqu'à ce que son frère se fasse la malle et alors cet ami est devenu l'ennemi numéro un sur lequel elle adore déverser son venin. Mais tout roule à part ça.

- …

- Je ne m'énerve pas ! Je… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je…

- …

- C'est… quelqu'un d'intelligent, doux et… et on s'entend plutôt bien. Yuji… Je sais que Mineko-san te manque. Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas pour elle ?

- …

- On s'en fiche des obligations familiales ! Reviens pour elle et partez loin ! Vivez heureux même si ça n'est pas à Tokyo !

- …

- Fais attention à toi. »

Il reposa l'appareil sur la petite table. Tout serait tellement plus facile s'il n'avait plus à épouser Mineko… Mais Yuji n'était pas prêt à revenir à Tokyo et mieux valait trouver une autre solution. Mais laquelle ? Lui pourrait peut-être s'enfuir avec Suguru. Et après ? Encore un Nakano en cavale ?

Le miaulement de son chat le ramena à la réalité.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dans les boutiques, fleurissaient les chocolats. Oursons, chatons, poupées et une pléthore de cœur de toutes les tailles. Pas de doute, la Saint-Valentin approchait à grand pas.

Rêveur devant la vitrine, le guitariste se surprit à regarder un énorme cœur en chocolat noir. Suguru en raffolerait.

« Tu m'écoutes, Hiro ? »

Nakano regarda son ami aux cheveux roses qui tenait un paquet dans ses bras.

« Yuki va aimer, hein ?

- Bien sûr, le rassura-t-il.

- Et toi, tu en offres un à Mineko ?

- Mineko-san ? Je… je ne sais pas.

- C'est ta fiancée et tu l'aimes en plus. Ça me parait évident ! »

Non. Rien n'était évident. C'était sa fiancée mais il ne l'aimait plus. Son cœur, en chocolat ou pas, était pour Fujisaki. Mais lui offrir un chocolat relevait de la folie. Il haussa les épaules et les deux amis partirent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le jour J, Hiroshi avait le cœur serré à l'idée de le passer avec Mineko. Il avait revêtu un joli yukata bleu sombre avec des motifs blancs. Sa fiancée portait un nouveau kimono vert pâle sur lequel s'épanouissaient des fleurs de lotus. Comme le temps ne le permettait pas, ils restèrent à bavarder chez la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que le drame éclate.

« Hiro-chan… Je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour toi… » minauda-t-elle en se levant.

Le garçon la suivit du regard et ne cilla même pas lorsqu'elle déposa un petit paquet devant lui.

« Non, murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Comment ça « non » ?

- Je… Arrête cette mascarade. Tu… tu ne m'as jamais aimé. C'est ridicule tout ça.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

- Ne sois pas hypocrite. C'est Yuji que tu aimes. Celui qui t'a brisé le cœur. Moi… j'étais ton ami. »

La jeune le gifla mais il poursuivit.

« Au fond, vous êtes deux égoïstes. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous deux. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Moi… Moi personne ne s'inquiète pour moi. »

_Personne sauf Suguru_, songea-t-il.

« Mineko-san, j'ai… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je l'aime et je t'ai menti. J'étais avec le week-end où nous devions voir ton grand-père et… je ne suis pas parti avec Shuichi. Je suis parti avec…

- Je sais que tu n'étais pas avec Shuichi. Figure-toi que je l'ai croisé à Shibuya. Tu me prends pour une idiote en plus ? Ça n'est qu'une tocade, ça te passera. Tu es à moi, Hiroshi », trancha-t-elle sur le même ton glacial que son grand-père.

Nakano se leva :

« Yuji aussi était à toi ? Regarde, il t'a quitté. C'est peut-être ton destin de te faire larguer par les Nakano ou ne cherche pas plus loin, c'est toi. C'est toi la responsable. Toi et ton sale caractère possessif et dominateur. C'est peut-être pour ça que Yuji est parti. »

Le cœur battant la chamade, il quitta l'appartement et héla un taxi pour retrouver le calme de son appartement. Il aurait voulu entendre la voix rassurante de Suguru mais il n'osa pas l'appeler.

Par tous les Kamis, pourquoi avait-il agi aussi cruellement ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru, quant à lui, avait passé la soirée du 14 février tout seul, les Seguchi mari et femme ayant sacrifié à la tradition et étant allés dîner dans un restaurant très sélect de la capitale. Tout seul… en partie, car son amie Narumi lui avait téléphoné, et ils avaient passé un long moment à discuter. La lycéenne lui avait appris qu'elle avait envoyé un cœur en chocolat à son idole.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas envoyé à N-G ! Je te l'ai adressé, comme ça tu le lui donneras directement la prochaine fois que tu le verras. Tu ne l'as pas reçu ?

- Je n'ai rien de… Ah ! Attends ! »

Un paquet de taille moyenne était posé sur son bureau. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son arrivage hebdomadaire de cours, Suguru n'y avait jeté qu'un coup d'œil distrait en rentrant, sans faire attention à l'écriture et encore moins à l'expéditeur.

« Oui, je l'ai. Je le lui donnerai demain.

- J'espère qu'il va aimer ! Je l'ai fait moi-même et j'ai eu du mal avec la garniture ! »

Ils discutèrent encore un instant avant de raccrocher puis Suguru s'assit devant le piano qui se trouvait dans le salon et joua distraitement les_ Gondoles vénitiennes_ tout en songeant à Hiroshi. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'il avait passé la soirée en compagnie de sa fiancée, et quoi de plus normal ? Même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'amour entre eux… Il soupira, incapable de se concentrer, et décida de se coucher, non sans avoir auparavant envoyé un court message à son petit ami. Il ne voulait surtout pas le déranger compte tenu des circonstances, mais en ce dimanche de Saint-Valentin, il aurait tout de même aimé échanger quelques mots avec lui.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bains après s'être changé pour la nuit, d'entendre son téléphone jouer le morceau qu'il avait attribué à Hiroshi ! Mais la joie effaça aussitôt tout autre sentiment.

« Allô, Nakano ?

- Bonsoir, Suguru. Je… je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt mais…

- Je comprends. Vous étiez avec… avec mademoiselle Mineko. » Le serpent de la jalousie tapi dans son cœur déroula ses anneaux à ces paroles mais il s'efforça de ne pas y accorder d'attention. « Ça ne fait rien, je suis content que vous m'ayez appelé tout de même. Je vous aime. »

Ils bavardèrent un petit moment et cette fois, quand Suguru se mit au lit, il était beaucoup plus serein.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme d'habitude, Hiroshi arriva le premier à N-G et, en attendant la venue de Shuichi, il alla prendre un café au distributeur puis poussa la porte du Studio 3. La surprise le figea un bref instant sur le seuil puis, avec un léger rire, il entra dans la pièce que les Bad Luck et leur encadrement utilisaient comme salle de repos.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de boîtes et paquets en tous genres étaient empilés le long des murs.

« Ah oui, c'était la Saint-Valentin hier… » dit-il avec amusement en s'emparant d'un petit paquet orné d'un pompon de raphia bleu azur auquel était attaché une enveloppe. Chaque année c'était la même chose, Shuichi et lui recevaient des déclarations enflammées accompagnées de boîtes de chocolats. Mais là, il y en avait encore plus que l'année précédente, et si une grande partie était adressée au chanteur de Bad Luck, son guitariste comptait aussi un nombre conséquent d'admiratrices.

Même en en distribuant à tout le monde à N-G, comment allait-il écouler un tel stock de friandises ?

_Même Suguru serait obligé de s'avouer vaincu face à un tel monceau de chocolat_, songea-t-il en souriant. Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit en rêvassant l'arrivée de Shuichi.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Monsieur Nakano ! »

L'interpellé se retourna vers la voix aisément reconnaissable de Suguru, qui venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria, et l'accueillit d'un sourire.

« Bonjour, Su… Fujisaki. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, merci, et vous ? Oh, j'ai quelque chose à vous donner. »

Le cœur d'Hiroshi fit un bond dans sa poitrine à ces paroles, d'autant que le pianiste venait de tirer de son sac un petit paquet enrubanné et joliment enveloppé dans du papier fantaisie.

« Des… des chocolats ? questionna-t-il, incapable d'y croire.

- Oui, de la part de Narumi, expliqua Suguru sans s'apercevoir du trouble de son petit ami. Elle m'a envoyé son cadeau pour que je vous le remette en mains propres. Vous savez comment elle est… »

Narumi, bien sûr. Suguru n'était pas Mineko.

« Ah… merci. Tu… Vous la remercierez de ma part, c'est très gentil. » Le jeune homme sourit et, après s'être assuré d'un coup d'œil que personne ne leur prêtait d'attention particulière, il ajouta à voix basse :

« J'aurais… j'aurais adoré recevoir des chocolats de ta part. »

Suguru devint pivoine, mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche Shuichi arriva à son tour dans la cafétéria. Son regard tomba sur le paquet qu'Hiroshi avait à la main, et il s'exclama :

« Hiro ! Tu as encore reçu des chocolats ?

- Ah, Shu ! Oui, c'est… »

Le jeune chanteur toisa Suguru d'un regard étonné.

« C'est toi qui lui a offert ça ? C'est une déclaration ?

- Mais pas du tout !! se récria le pianiste avec une véhémence trop excessive pour être honnête. C'est un cadeau de mon amie Narumi !!

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer ? répondit Hiroshi avec flegme. Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller manger. Vous vous joignez à nous, Fujisaki ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

_« J'aurais… j'aurais adoré recevoir des chocolats de ta part. »_

Suguru couva d'un regard satisfait l'assiette sur laquelle étaient rangés, chacun dans une petite caissette de papier blanc, les chocolats qu'il venait de confectionner. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait imaginé se lancer un jour dans pareille entreprise, et les Kamis savaient qu'elle avait été hasardeuse ! Il avait même pris son après-midi de congé pour cela. Là, dans l'appartement inoccupé, il avait laissé libre cours à ses élans créatifs.

Du moins aurait-il bien aimé le faire, mais la tâche s'était dès le départ révélée beaucoup plus ardue que ce qu'il l'avait escompté.

Il aurait été facile d'acheter une boîte de chocolats chez un confiseur. Il y en avait de renommés à Tokyo, mais le jeune garçon s'était lui-même lancé un défi, et si Narumi avait réussi à façonner elle-même son cadeau pour Hiroshi, si des dizaines et des dizaines de filles en étaient aussi capables, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour lui.

Il n'avait pas tardé à déchanter. Cependant, si Suguru n'était pas particulièrement doué en cuisine, il était opiniâtre et, en fin d'après-midi, le résultat était là, rangé sur une assiette : inégaux, bosselés, décorés de petits motifs en chocolat blanc totalement impossibles à identifier mais garnis d'une ganache cacao-thé vert réellement savoureuse, les chocolats qu'il allait offrir à Hiroshi.

Il les plaça dans une petite boîte qu'il ferma par un ruban vert tendre et, avec un soupir, il entreprit de s'atteler à la vaisselle et au nettoyage. Et il ne sentait plus son dos !

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme c'en était devenu l'habitude, la leçon de piano débuta par un petit goûter dans le salon de musique. Suguru y vit là l'occasion d'offrir ses chocolats.

« Tenez, Nakano. C'est… c'est pour vous. C'est moi qui les ai faits. Avec un peu de retard, mais… » dit-il en offrant la boîte à son petit ami.

- Ce sont… des chocolats ?

- Oui. Ils sont bons. Enfin, mangeables, je… Ne vous arrêtez pas à leur aspect. J'ai eu du mal à les façonner. »

Souriant, le jeune homme défit le ruban vert et ouvrit la boîte, révélant les petites confiseries biscornues qu'elle contenait.

« Je vous assure qu'ils sont meilleurs que ce qu'il en ont l'air !

- Hé bien, je vais de ce pas mettre tes dires à l'épreuve. »

Hiroshi prit un chocolat sur lequel ce qui semblait être un soleil était dessiné et mordit dedans. La coque de chocolat noir enrobait une crème au cacao parfumée au thé vert, un mélange original qui le séduisit immédiatement.

« Alors ? Ça vous plaît ? interrogea Suguru, un peu anxieux.

- C'est absolument délicieux, déclara Hiroshi en s'empressant d'avaler la seconde moitié de son chocolat. Je confirme : ils sont bien meilleurs que ce qu'ils sont beaux. Merci beaucoup, Suguru. »

Il enlaça le garçon et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, et ce baiser chocolaté était, et de loin, le meilleur que Suguru ait jamais reçu !

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

Ce seul chocolat suffit à illustrer les théories aztèques selon lesquelles le cacao était un stimulant. Grisé par le baiser chocolaté, Hiroshi s'embrasa et laissa déferler sa passion contenue depuis trop de temps. Il enleva le pull vert sapin de l'autre garçon.

« Mais… hoqueta Suguru.

- Je vais te dire un secret, haleta Hiroshi. Je n'aime pas tant que ça le vert. C'était une erreur. Je préfère le rouge », susurra-t-il en mordillant le lobe tendre du jeune pianiste.

Le lycéen ne comprit pas cette remarque mais il s'en fichait. Vert, rouge, qu'importe ? Il voyait la vie en rose en ce moment et c'était le principal.

« Hi… Hiroshi », gémit-il.

Le guitariste frémit. C'est la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. C'était si inhabituel pour lui de recevoir ses sentiments en retour. Oh, il avait bien flirté avec une fille ou deux avant de s'éprendre de Mineko mais il avait plus été question de découverte de l'autre que de sentiments. Et même avec ces filles, il n'était jamais allé aussi loin qu'avec Suguru.

Enhardi par l'abandon de ce dernier, il osa pour la première fois découvrir le frêle corps de ses vêtements. Il fit sauter les boutons de la chemise un à un, pantelant. Il laissa sa main courir sur la peau satinée du jeune garçon et l'enlaça pour un autre baiser passionné.

Les deux se laissèrent posséder et Suguru ne broncha pas quand l'autre garçon l'allongea sur le sol. Il poussa toutefois un petit cri de saisissement quand il sentit Nakano réagir à ce contact. Nonobstant l'ardeur d'Hiroshi, il avait confiance et savait qu'il ne franchirait pas certaines limites. Il sourit car la longue chevelure rousse lui faisait l'effet d'une longue pluie soyeuse et le chatouillait légèrement.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à même le sol quand des pas lents mais réguliers se firent entendre.

« Tsuyoshi », murmura Hiroshi en se redressant, les yeux brillants et les joues rosies.

Fujisaki referma sa chemise à la hâte, son visage trahissant aussi son excitation. Jusqu'où seraient-ils allés si la domestique ne les avait pas interrompus ?

« Nous devrions aller dans la salle de musique », s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Son ami l'imita et Hiroshi demanda de faire un détour par sa chambre :

« Non ! Pas pour… Je veux juste prendre quelque chose. »

Suguru l'attendit sur le seuil et, alors qu'il avait repris un peu de consistance, il rougit à la vue du paquet que Nakano lui présenta.

« Tu aimes le chocolat alors… Ça aurait été dommage de se priver.

- Vous… Vous n'auriez pas dû, dit Suguru en découvrant un assortiment de chocolats en forme de cœur de chez Neuhaus, un chocolatier Belge réputé dans le monde entier.

- Je… je ne les ai pas faits mais promis, l'année prochaine je m'y colle.

- Merci Naka… Hiroshi.

- Ne reste pas planté là, ça ferait louche. »

Ils se rendirent en silence dans la salle de musique, Suguru serrant son précieux cadeau contre lui.

La leçon se passa sans anicroche. Le jeu d'Hiroshi était plus fluide et moins hésitant.

_Sa fiancée va aimer_, songea le jeune garçon, amer.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? » l'interrogea Nakano.

Et voilà, il n'avait rien suivi et ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Je te disais que ce soir nous pourrions dîner ensemble et…

- Non », le coupa Fujisaki, un peu sec.

L'adolescent réalisa que son ton avait trahi ses pensées.

« Je veux dire que… que mon cousin avait prévu quelque chose ce soir et… et je dois y aller, mentit-il, adouci.

- Partons alors. Mais je te raccompagne quand même ! »

Quand il s'engouffra dans le hall de l'immeuble, il n'eut pas le courage de se retourner saluer Hiroshi de la main comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Pourquoi se dérobait-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-il pris au piège ? Les dents de la jalousie se resserraient sur lui et l'angoissaient. Comme son retour à Kyoto qui approchait dangereusement. Sa raison lui hurlait de se détacher du guitariste mais c'était trop tard. Quoi qu'il fasse à présent, il souffrirait. Oui, il était piégé.

XXXXXXXXXX

La semaine fut chargée pour les deux garçons et même s'ils déjeunaient ensemble, ils n'étaient guère en privé. Le mercredi, Hiroshi l'appela et lui demanda de lui réserver sa soirée du lendemain.

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit raisonnable que l'on soit seuls chez vous, dit Suguru en se rappelant leur étreinte chez les Nakano.

- On ne sera pas chez moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ah ? Où allons-nous ? demanda Fujisaki, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

- Dis-moi juste « oui », supplia Hiroshi en murmurant.

- Oui, souffla le lycéen, vaincu une fois de plus par le charme de l'autre garçon.

- À demain, alors. »

Le lendemain soir, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall de N-G et quand Suguru enlaça le motard, il soupira d'aise : sa chaleur lui avait manqué et la retrouver le remplissait de bien-être.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le trajet soit aussi long. Ils roulèrent pendant une bonne heure à vive allure jusqu'à la péninsule de Choshi.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tokyo est tellement surfaite qu'un dîner au bord de la plage change, non ?

- Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ? interrogea Suguru.

- Pourquoi poses-tu autant de questions ? se moqua gentiment Hiroshi. Apprécie le moment présent, c'est ce qui compte, dit-il en l'enlaçant. Suguru, je… »

Le lycéen se blottit contre lui, suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Je… je suis bien avec toi. »

Lui dire qu'il l'aimait sonnait indécent. Mineko ne semblait avoir rien dit à ses parents. Que préparait-elle ? Dans le doute, il devait ménager Fujisaki et ne pas dire les choses trop rapidement.

« Je vous aime aussi », traduisit Suguru en l'embrassant.

Ils longèrent la grève déserte avant de choisir un restaurant sur la plage. Au retour, la mer grise recrachait son écume sur le sable, léchant les pieds dénudés d'Hiroshi. Main dans la main, les deux silhouettes se fondirent dans la nuit.

Cette escapade au bord de la mer avait insufflé une nouvelle force au couple mais le destin les rattrapa quand un appel changea la donne.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Je pense que nous pouvons envisager l'enregistrement du _Prélude opus 3 n°2_ de Rachmaninov d'ici la fin de la semaine. Tu as très bien travaillé, Suguru. Vite et bien. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. »

Tohma Seguchi dédia un grand sourire à son jeune cousin qui était assis face à lui, de l'autre côté de son large bureau.

« Une fois ceci fait tu pourras rentrer à Kyoto. Je te tiendrai au courant de la sortie du CD, ne t'en fais pas.

- Cette expérience m'aura beaucoup apporté, dit Suguru en inclinant la tête. J'espère aussi en retirer des gratifications autres que… financières. La reconnaissance professionnelle n'est pas toujours aisée à obtenir.

- En effet, mais je ne me fais pas vraiment de soucis pour toi. Tu es encore jeune mais tu m'as l'air bien parti pour atteindre les objectifs que tu t'es fixés. » Le directeur de N-G Productions consulta son agenda du regard, signifiant par là qu'il en avait terminé.

« Je ne te retiens pas davantage, tu peux retourner travailler. Ce n'est pas parce que cet enregistrement sera le dernier qu'il doit être moins bon que les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il ne le sera pas, rétorqua Suguru avec un petit mouvement de tête d'orgueil provoqué. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, monsieur Seguchi.

- À toi aussi, Suguru. À ce soir. »

Tohma demeura un court instant les yeux rivés sur la porte qui venait de se refermer sur son cousin. Il se souvenait avoir été pareil à son âge, appliqué et ambitieux. _Mais un peu moins guindé, tout de même_, songea-t-il avec un petit sourire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le _Prélude en do dièse mineur_ était l'un des morceaux de piano les plus connus de Rachmaninov, et bien que n'étant pas l'un des plus difficiles, il requérait une technique sans faille. Suguru l'avait beaucoup travaillé, et s'il parvenait à présent à le jouer sans problèmes, il n'en vit pas moins arriver la pause de midi avec soulagement.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur soirée à Choshi et le mois de février touchait à sa fin, tout comme son séjour à Tokyo. Une fois l'enregistrement achevé – vendredi, samedi matin au plus tard – il n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester ici et s'en retournerait à Kyoto, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quand il aurait l'occasion de revoir son petit ami. Le repas de midi était devenu pour eux un instant privilégié, même s'ils ne pouvaient bien évidemment rien laisser paraître de leur relation.

Le jeune garçon se rendit à la cafétéria mais aucun des membres de Bad Luck n'était encore arrivé. Il attendit un peu, mais Hiroshi pas plus que Shuichi ne se montra. Peut-être avaient-ils trop de travail pour quitter le studio ? Mais dans ce cas le guitariste lui aurait sans doute envoyé un message en cours de matinée…

Suguru hésita à appeler puis décida de n'en rien faire. Hiroshi avait sans doute une bonne raison de ne pas être là. Déçu, il s'installa à une table, dans un coin, et se mit sans entrain à son repas.

« … Espérons que cela ne compromettra pas la préparation de la tournée du mois prochain ! Nakano n'a toujours pas rappelé », gémit quelqu'un dans son dos. Le pianiste tressaillit et se retourna vivement vers la personne qui venait de parler et qu'il reconnut comme étant Sakano, l'hyperanxieux producteur de Bad Luck.

« Hé bien, je le comprends un peu, répondit son compagnon qui n'était autre que K, leur « manager déjanté » comme l'avait qualifié Hiroshi. Ça avait l'air grave, après tout. Je pense que nous en saurons plus ce soir. »

Tous deux passèrent sans le voir auprès de Suguru qui paraissait pétrifié sur sa chaise et gagnèrent un autre coin du réfectoire.

Incapable soudain d'avaler quoi que ce soit, l'estomac noué par l'inquiétude, le lycéen fourra son bentô dans son sac et quitta précipitamment la grande salle. Aussitôt dehors, il composa le numéro de son petit ami.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le téléphone vibrait contre sa cuisse mais Hiroshi ne fit pas un geste pour décrocher, ni même pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux heures qu'il attendait dans cette petite salle aux murs blancs et il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté depuis qu'il avait reçu cet appel, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Dans sa tête repassait en boucle la voix affolée de sa mère : _« Hiroshi ! Il est arrivé quelque chose de très grave ! Mineko a… Elle a essayé de se suicider !_

_- Où es-tu ? J'arrive »_, avait-il simplement répondu d'une voix neutre, sans que son visage ne laisse rien paraître du choc terrible qu'il venait de recevoir. Il avait quitté la répétition sur quelques paroles qui en révélaient le moins possible et avait aussitôt foncé à l'hôpital universitaire dans lequel sa fiancée avait été transportée.

Sa mère l'y attendait, ainsi que celle de Mineko. Il avait pris des nouvelles à voix basse mais aucune des deux femmes ne savait rien sur l'état de santé de la jeune fille. Quant à expliquer son geste…

« Elle a pris des somnifères, expliqua madame Toshikasu d'une voix étranglée. Nous… Mon mari et moi savions qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert de la rupture de ses fiançailles avec Yuji mais… Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux ces dernier temps… Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu la pousser à faire ça ! »

Hiroshi, lui, comprenait très bien. Mineko avait fait une dépression après le départ de Yuji. Jamais elle n'était parvenue à admettre qu'il l'avait abandonnée, et même si elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait mal accepté Hiroshi comme remplaçant. Puis elle avait appris qu'il la trompait – il avait même admis la chose sans presque se troubler – et la dispute, le soir du 14 février, avait été la goutte d'eau pour la jeune fille. Oui, il comprenait parfaitement… et il était allé beaucoup trop loin.

_Mineko non plus n'a rien demandé dans ce mariage. C'est Yuji qu'elle aime et il est parti comme un lâche. Je ne peux pas continuer avec Suguru. Si elle… si elle s'en remet… Je ne peux pas continuer à la tromper._

L'attente se traîna, interminable, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin un médecin annonce que la jeune fille était hors de danger, mais encore très affaiblie.

« Vous pouvez aller la voir, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle vous parle. Elle a été très éprouvée, il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'en remettre. »

Le jeune homme hésita à suivre sa mère et sa belle-mère. Il était en partie responsable du geste de sa fiancée et sa culpabilité l'étouffait. Pire encore, Mineko ne voulait certainement pas de lui à ses côtés dans un instant pareil… Il finit par entrer, la gorge nouée, et avança lentement vers le lit. La jeune fille paraissait dormir, les traits creusés et le visage d'une pâleur livide. Le cœur battant, il déposa un baiser sur son front puis battit en retraite au fond de la chambre.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, à la pause déjeuner, c'est avec un soulagement incommensurable que Suguru vit qu'Hiroshi était revenu. Il n'avait répondu ni à ses messages ni à ses appels ; mais il était là, et il sentit l'étau qui lui comprimait le cœur depuis la veille se desserrer considérablement.

« Monsieur Nakano ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai… j'ai appris qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose hier ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule. Hiroshi se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard neutre et déclara platement :

« Bonjour, Fujisaki. Oui, Mineko a… Elle a eu un malaise hier matin et je suis parti en catastrophe à l'hôpital.

- Un malaise ? Oh… Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Non. Elle va mieux, mais elle va rester quelques jours à l'hôpital. Je… je préfère ne pas en parler, si ça ne vous fait rien. »

Suguru acquiesça, un peu surpris par la froideur du guitariste, mais il la mit sur le compte de l'inquiétude. Lui aussi aurait certainement réagi de la même manière, à sa place.

Hiroshi ne se départit pas d'un air préoccupé tout au long du repas, si bien que le pianiste ne savait pas s'il devait annoncer que l'enregistrement du _Prélude_ était prévu pour le vendredi et qu'il repartait à Kyoto le samedi, en fin d'après-midi. Ceci lui paraissait soudain déplacé, compte tenu des circonstances. Il finit cependant par le dire, et si Shuichi le félicita tout en lui souhaitant de vendre « des millions d'albums », le manque de réaction de son petit ami l'inquiéta. Cet Hiroshi-là n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait – mais que connaissait-il de lui, en fin de compte ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas l'occasion de se voir seul à seul les jours qui suivirent, et Hiroshi semblait toujours aussi préoccupé. L'enregistrement achevé, le départ de Suguru était imminent et c'est avec un net soulagement que le jeune garçon reçut le vendredi soir un appel de son petit ami qui s'excusa de son manque d'attention des jours précédents et lui proposa un rendez-vous en début d'après-midi dans un petit café du quartier de Shinbashi.

Même s'il faisait moins mauvais en cette fin du mois de février, l'air était toujours vif et piquant et Suguru s'engouffra frileusement dans le petit établissement. La moto était un moyen de locomotion rapide et maniable mais fort mal chauffé !

Ils burent leur consommation en silence et le pianiste se sentait quelque peu oppressé. À dire vrai, il ne savait pas vraiment de quelle manière allait évoluer leur relation à présent qu'il repartait à Kyoto et il était presque gêné d'aborder le sujet. Sans doute Hiroshi ressentait-il la même chose car lui aussi avait l'air un peu nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir à Tokyo, dit-il enfin en jouant avec sa petite cuillère. Vous allez me manquer, Hiroshi. Je sais que cela risque de ne pas être facile mais… nous resterons en contact, pas vrai ? »

Le guitariste ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il leva enfin les yeux vers le jeune garçon.

« Suguru… J'ai bien réfléchi. Il vaut mieux que l'on arrête de se voir », déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Le pianiste ouvrit de grands yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

«… Quoi ? s'enquit-il après un court silence incrédule.

- Je… J'ai vraiment apprécié le temps qu'on a passé ensemble mais… Il faut être réalistes. Je vais me marier dans dix mois. Quoi que je fasse, je n'échapperai pas à mes obligations. J'ai… Je n'aurais pas dû t'encourager à aller plus loin. J'ai été vraiment idiot », plaida Hiroshi, mal à l'aise mais déterminé à assumer sa décision. Face à lui, Suguru demeurait muet, complètement glacé par ces paroles.

« J'ai été fou de croire qu'une histoire était possible entre nous. J'aurais dû tout arrêter quand j'ai commencé à éprouver de l'attirance pour toi. Je sais que… que je te fais du mal, et je te supplie de me pardonner, mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer. Tu vas retourner à Kyoto et nous ne nous reverrons plus. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. »

Le jeune garçon ne disait toujours rien, le visage défait. Il avala sa salive et inspira profondément. Par un suprême effort, il se composa une expression glacée puis tira son portefeuille de son sac. Sans un mot, il déposa quelques yens dans la soucoupe qui contenait la note et se leva.

« Hé bien, puisqu'il semble que vous ayez pris votre décision, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais rajouter d'autre. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible avec mademoiselle Mineko. Adieu, _monsieur Nakano_. »

Sa voix ne tremblait pas mais il heurta de la cuisse le bord de la table en s'éloignant comme s'il s'enfuyait. Hiroshi poussa un profond soupir et paya à son tour. Comme il se levait, il aperçut l'écharpe rouge que Suguru, dans son trouble, avait oubliée sur la banquette. Il la ramassa et la garda un instant entre ses mains.

« Je te demande pardon, Suguru… mais c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. »

_À suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit et, immédiatement, un brouhaha confus s'abattit sur la classe. Avec un bel ensemble, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et repoussèrent leurs chaises ; la journée était enfin terminée.

« On passe au Kitty Café avant de rentrer, tu veux venir avec nous, Suguru ? Tu nous raconteras plus en détails ton séjour à Tokyo, proposa le voisin de droite du garçon.

- Désolé, Nobu, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Izumi pour faire le point sur les cours et tout ça… Ça sera pour une autre fois.

- Ah… Bon courage, alors. J'espère qu'il ne va pas te tenir la jambe trop longtemps. À demain ! »

L'adolescent rejoignit un petit groupe d'amis et disparut dans le couloir. Suguru poussa un soupir et entreprit lui aussi de ranger ses affaires. Cette première journée de cours depuis des semaines lui avait paru interminable… mais elle avait au moins eu le mérite de l'aider à penser à autre chose qu'à sa rupture avec Hiroshi.

Le pianiste se mordit la lèvre ; surtout, ne pas s'engager dans cette direction… Chaque fois qu'il repassait en esprit les paroles du jeune homme, dans le petit café de Shinbashi, il sentait une douleur affreuse lui comprimer la poitrine. Une rage terrible aussi. Nakano s'était moqué de lui. Il avait joué avec ses sentiments de la pire des manières, s'était offert en sa compagnie un petit voyage au pays de ses fantasmes, et une fois sa curiosité assouvie il l'avait proprement jeté comme un jouet hors d'usage, sans lui laisser même une chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais lui aussi était en partie responsable ; il avait cru sans réfléchir aux belles paroles du guitariste et avait stupidement cédé à son charme et ses flatteries. Dire qu'il s'était imaginé compter aux yeux de Nakano… Un passe-temps, voilà tout ce qu'il avait représenté !

Suguru serra les poings sur la bandoulière de son sac de classe. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cet imbécile, son professeur principal l'attendait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nakano. Tout le ramenait invariablement à Nakano, à commencer par Narumi et ses questions incessantes – et n'était-ce pas un peu normal ? C'était même lui qui avait encouragé, d'une certaine manière, son obsession pour le « beau guitariste de Bad Luck. »

« Vous allez vous revoir, maintenant que tu es rentré à Kyoto ?

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Les Bad Luck ont un planning serré à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Mais vous allez garder le contact, non ? Ce serait dommage… dit la lycéenne d'un ton déçu.

- Bah, on a chacun des objectifs différents. Et puis, mon rôle c'était de lui apprendre à jouer du piano, il se débrouille bien maintenant, donc on peut dire que j'ai rempli ma part du contrat. » Suguru prit un macaron à la fraise et l'avala tout rond. Il en arrivait à se surprendre par sa capacité à ne rien laisser filtrer de ses sentiments quand il parlait de Nakano, comme si celui-ci n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un bon camarade, un élève avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Il lui fallait garder pour lui la détresse et la colère qui le rongeaient en permanence, la nuit surtout lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées qu'il ne pouvait confier à personne… Quelquefois même, il avait la sensation d'étouffer.

« Tu m'as dit que les Bad Luck préparaient une tournée, tu ne sais pas s'ils vont passer à Kyoto ? »

Le garçon eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre à cette question mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de hausser les épaules – tout en se rabattant sur la boîte à biscuits.

« Aucune idée. Et puis, entre nous, je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de musique.

- Ce que tu peux être snob ! Tu avais l'air de t'amuser pourtant, au dernier concert !

- Oui, mais c'était pas pareil. Et puis, je vais peut-être moi même partir en tournée. J'ai rendez-vous après-demain avec Oda, mon agent, pour en discuter. »

S'occuper l'esprit par le travail n'avait soudain jamais paru plus urgent. S'il parvenait à s'absorber dans les préparatifs et les répétitions d'une série de concerts, il arriverait à penser moins souvent à Nakano et à sa trahison abominable.

Sauf, bien sûr, pendant la nuit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bavard, excessif, envahissant : Fumiki Oda était tout ceci et bien davantage, mais il était aussi efficace. Redoutablement efficace même, et quand il se lançait dans une entreprise il parvenait toujours à la conduire de la meilleure des manières possibles. Il n'avait pas chômé durant le séjour de Suguru à Tokyo et avait pris un certain nombre de contacts, dont quelques-uns pouvaient se révéler intéressants.

En temps normal, Suguru n'appréciait que très modérément les longs élans verbeux de son agent – incapable quoi qu'il arrive de faire preuve de concision – mais compte tenu des circonstances il était presque content de se laisser étourdir par ce tourbillon de paroles, se laisser charrier par ce torrent de phrases ininterrompues sans qu'il lui soit nécessaire de_ penser_.

« … et donc, que dites-vous de ceci : une tournée de trois semaines dans le Kantô, principalement Tokyo et ses environs. Monsieur Sasabe a été très favorablement impressionné par les critiques de votre dernière représentation en décembre dernier et l'enregistrement que vous venez de faire a lui aussi joué en votre faveur. Cela m'a l'air très intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Et quelles seraient les dates ? »

Oda consulta frénétiquement ses papiers. Bien qu'étant quelqu'un de maladivement organisé, il donnait toujours au jeune musicien l'impression de se noyer dans ses dossiers.

« Première représentation le 19 mars à Tokyo, ce qui vous laisse presqu'un mois pour la préparer. Avez-vous une idée des morceaux que vous interprèteriez ? »

Suguru réfléchit un court instant. Oui, il avait une idée, et il était certain qu'avec cela il aurait une toute autre préoccupation en tête qu'un certain guitariste du nom d'Hiroshi Nakano.

« La _Sonate n° 1_ de Rachmaninov, répondit-il d'un ton de défi. Son agent manqua de lâcher son stylo.

- La… La _Sonate n° 1_ ? Vous… Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas capable de l'interpréter ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais… Ce n'est pas un morceau facile et il est de plus très long. Croyez-vous que ce soit bien prudent dans ces circonstances ? »

La _Sonate pour piano n°1 en ré mineur opus 28_, de Sergei Rachmaninov, faisait figure d'épouvantail dans le monde du piano classique. Hyper technique et d'une longueur fleuve – près de quarante minutes – elle constituait un exercice périlleux et redouté pour un bon nombre de pianistes. Suguru ne pouvait rêver d'un meilleur moyen pour se faire faire définitivement un nom et tenir à l'écart le souvenir obsédant et douloureux de sa récente rupture.

« Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Oda. Je connais assez bien ce morceau. Et en quatre semaines j'estime avoir le temps de bien me préparer à l'interpréter. Bien entendu, si monsieur Sasabe n'est pas d'accord avec mon choix… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant d'obtenir gain de cause. Cette sonate était un défi qu'il lançait, à sa technique et à ses sentiments.

Monsieur Sasabe accepta. Et Suguru se lança à corps perdu dans ses répétitions, espérant ce faisant oublier dans le travail le souvenir de tout ce qu'Hiroshi et lui avaient partagé.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi huma l'écharpe rouge et se pelotonna contre. Suguru lui manquait cruellement mais lui peut-être pas. Le jeune pianiste n'avait-il pas accepté la situation trop facilement ?

Un coup d'œil au réveil l'informa qu'il devait partir sinon il serait en retard pour aller chercher Mineko à l'hôpital. Sa fiancée n'avait rien dit à ses parents mais là allait être leur première confrontation où ils seraient seuls.

Pour l'occasion, son père lui avait prêté une de ses voitures.

« _Il ne manquerait plus que vous ayez un accident et que tu la blesses !_ » s'était-il plaint en lui fourrant dans les mains les clés d'un coupé Mercedes.

Il gara le véhicule et prit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait acheté en chemin.

Mineko l'attendait assise sur son lit et leva un regard fatigué quand il entra.

« Bonjour, Mineko-san »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle prit le bouquet d'iris, le sentit et le serra contre elle.

« Mes préférées… soupira-t-elle. Nous rentrons ? »

L'un à côté de l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers l'automobile et s'y installèrent.

Le trajet fut silencieux et quand Hiroshi s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de la jeune fille, il fut surpris qu'elle lui demande de monter. Obéissant, il gara la voiture et rejoignit sa fiancée chez elle.

Il resta pétrifié sur le seuil de la porte quand elle lui ouvrit. Le sol était parsemé de pétales d'iris.

« Tu croyais qu'un simple bouquet me calmerait et me ferait oublier ta putain ? »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hiroshi. Il avança vers elle et la gifla.

« Regarde toi ! Tu gifles une fille !

- Regarde _toi_. Regarde ce que nous sommes devenus. Deux êtres aigris qui se détestent. J'ai encaissé depuis que Yuji est parti mais là il va falloir que nous mettions les choses au clair. Je ne suis pas responsable de son départ. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce mariage. Et… et toi non plus », dit-il, adouci.

Il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparait de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui :

« Je t'aime, Mineko-san. Je t'aime depuis des années, depuis que je te connais mais j'ai été bouleversé quand Yuji est parti. Tu ressemblais à un oiseau à qui on avait coupé les ailes. Si fragile et si malheureuse.

- Tu… tu m'aimes ? renifla l'étudiante.

- Pas comme Yuji, du moins… depuis peu.

- Il ne m'aime plus. Il m'a abandonnée.

- Il est plus sauvage que toi. Il reviendra, j'en suis sûr. Mais tu ne dois plus m'en vouloir. Je ferai tout pour ton bonheur mais nous ne sommes pas destinés à être ensemble.

- Oh Hiro-chan, excuse-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. »

Toujours blottie contre son fiancé, elle déversa ses larmes.

« Mineko-san, on ne peut plus rester ensemble. Nous serons trop malheureux.

- Nous… nous devons le dire à nos parents ?

- Pas tout de suite. Nous pouvons attendre encore un peu.

- Et cette fille, Hiro-chan. Comment est-elle ?

- Quelle fille ?

- Celle que tu aimes.

- C'est-à-dire que… »

En réfléchissant à ses mots, il décrivit Suguru en employant un genre neutre. Il avait été suffisamment insolent pour en plus annoncer qu'il aimait un garçon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tout s'était arrangé avec Mineko. Ils étaient de nouveau ces amis confidents et complices. Suguru était une autre histoire. Il avait pensé à l'appeler mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il était vraiment libre et tout à lui ? Il avait voulu lui écrire une lettre mais n'aurait-elle pas fini à la poubelle ? Le mieux était donc de se présenter de visu. Oui mais avec la tournée qui approchait ça n'allait pas être facile.

Comme pour la Saint-Valentin, les boutiques regorgeaient d'articles blancs à l'approche du White Day. Des pulls, polos, peluches aussi. Que choisir ?

Il suivit un groupes de lycéens mais comprit son erreur : les adolescents cherchaient un cadeau pour des _filles_. Il erra dans les rayons des plus grands magasins et regarda les objets défiler. Peignoir, couteau suisse, tasse personnalisée, bouteille de bon vin, service à thé. Ne trouvant rien il passa chez un disquaire et tilta. _L'Album Blanc_ des Beatles en vinyle ! Bon, rien de passionnant mais peut-être qu'avec une carte ça passerait mieux. Il rentra satisfait chez lui et fourra le disque empaqueté dans ses affaires : Shuichi et lui partaient pour trois mois de tournée et il ne se trouverait pas loin de Kyoto pour le White Day.

XXXXXXXXXX

La tournée était un véritable succès. Les deux musiciens étaient animés par une rage incroyable.

Le 13 mars était leur premier soir à Kobe et ils devaient s'y produire pendant quatre jours. Hiroshi avait calculé que s'il partait à l'aube, il arriverait vers 9h30 à Kyoto ce qui lui laissait trente minutes avant d'aller chez les parents de Suguru. Ça tombait bien c'était un samedi et s'il ne partait pas trop tard, il reviendrait largement à l'heure pour le concert.

Le 14 mars, il sortit tout doucement en laissant un mot à Shuichi, histoire que Sakano et K ne s'énervent pas trop en ne le trouvant pas.

Il empaqueta l'écharpe rouge et le disque et loua une moto. Il roula le plus vite possible. Quand les indications annoncèrent Kyoto à la prochaine sortie, son cœur explosa. Il allait revoir Suguru qui lui avait tant manqué.

Il prit un café et attendit 10 heures comme convenu, et à l'heure pile il se présenta chez les Fujisaki.

Ce fut Suguru qui ouvrit. Son visage se figea.

« Suguru, je… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ; ce dernier referma vivement la porte que Nakano bloqua avec son pied.

« Laisse-moi m'expliquer !

- Non. Vous avez été très clair à Tokyo.

- Suguru…

- Partez ou je hurle.

- Écoute-moi. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je… je t'aime. »

Pensant recevoir un meilleur accueil, le guitariste attendit mais Suguru ne réagit pas.

« Suguru… souffla-t-il.

- Votre temps est écoulé et le mien est précieux. Je pars en tournée.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, mais cela ne vous concerne plus. Partez maintenant. »

Sans trop réfléchir, Hiroshi ouvrit la porte, attira le garçon contre lui et l'embrassa avec force mais l'autre se débattit et il le relâcha. Nakano profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui remettre le paquet avec le disque :

« Je t'aime et je ne renoncerai pas. Je serai à chacun de tes concerts jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles me parler.

- Allez vous-en ! » s'époumona Suguru alors qu'Hiroshi remontait sur la moto louée et il partit en lui faisant un signe de la main, l'écharpe toujours sous la selle.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_White Day : pendant au Japon de la Saint-Valentin, le 14 mars. Ce jour-là, les garçons offrent aux filles quelque chose de blanc pour les remercier de leur cadeau donné un mois avant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Suguru demeura un long instant dans le couloir de l'entrée, les yeux fixés sur le paquet plat et carré qu'Hiroshi lui avait mis de force entre les mains. Inutile de chercher à le nier, le revoir l'avait bouleversé. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Que cherchait-il à faire après la manière dont il avait imposé leur rupture ? Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait._ À quoi jouait-il ?_

Suguru s'était débattu avec rudesse quand le guitariste l'avait embrassé, mais ce baiser précipité, presque brutal et dont il n'avait pas voulu l'avait profondément ébranlé, ravivant le souvenir ô combien vivace d'étreintes partagées et de moments complices. Mais tout ceci était bien terminé, alors que voulait Nakano ?

Le jeune garçon se rendit dans sa chambre et déposa le paquet sur son bureau. Sa raison lui hurlait de ne pas l'ouvrir, de ne pas céder et de s'en débarrasser sans même savoir ce qu'il contenait. Tirer définitivement un trait sur tout ce qui l'avait jamais rapproché d'Hiroshi. Suguru avait peut-être en apparence accepté la rupture sans protester mais il lui avait fallu faire des efforts inimaginables afin de parvenir à dissimuler son chagrin et sa colère. Il avait affreusement souffert de la séparation, et Nakano s'imaginait-il alors qu'il lui suffisait de sonner à sa porte la bouche en cœur pour que tout soit effacé ?

« Quel pauvre type », siffla le garçon entre ses dents en quittant la pièce, le paquet toujours intact sur son bureau.

Ce n'est que le soir venu, au moment de se mettre au lit, que Suguru céda. Il avait beau dire, sa curiosité avait fini par prendre le pas sur sa rancœur et sa colère. Lentement, il écarta le papier et en tira un album des Beatles accompagné d'une carte sur laquelle il lut :

_« Selon Nietzsche « sans musique la vie serait une erreur » mais c'est peut-être sans toi que la vie serait une erreur. Je t'aime et tu me manques. »_

« Des belles paroles, toujours, maugréa le pianiste en plaçant le mot dans un tiroir. Et c'est bien gentil d'offrir un vinyle mais comment je l'écoute ? J'ai pas de platine, moi. »

Suguru savait que son ex-petit ami était fan de pop anglaise et possédait une belle collection de disques vinyles dont certains, difficilement trouvables, avaient de la valeur. En faisant ce genre de cadeau il avait pensé selon ses goûts et, de ce fait, avait une nouvelle fois affirmé son égoïsme. Hiroshi Nakano ne pensait jamais qu'à lui.

Le garçon songea néanmoins à aller chercher au grenier le vieil électrophone de son père – avec un peu de chance il fonctionnait toujours.

Et qu'avait dit Nakano en partant ?

_Je t'aime et je ne renoncerai pas. Je serai à chacun de tes concerts jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles me parler._

Hé bien, il allait voir ça. Encore de jolies paroles, sans doute… Mais si le guitariste voulait jouer à ce petit jeu-là, Suguru était prêt à le prendre au mot.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Bien entendu, il n'est pas là._

Suguru laissa échapper un petit soupir. Qu'avait-il espéré ?

_Rien du tout. Que Nakano soit là ou pas ne change absolument rien. Peu m'importe ce qu'il puisse faire, la seule chose qui compte ce soir c'est le concert._

« Monsieur Fujisaki ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? l'interpella Oda.

- Oui, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si je jouais pour la première fois en public, rétorqua le jeune garçon avec un peu d'humeur.

- C'est que… Vous paraissez contrarié et… »

_Contrarié ? À cause de cet imbécile de Nakano ? Il ferait beau voir !_

Suguru se retourna vers son agent et lui décocha un sourire dont son cousin aurait été fier.

« Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Oda. Tout va très bien se passer. »

Il était d'ailleurs temps d'entrer en scène. Pour la première représentation de sa tournée, et sur un morceau aussi technique que la _Sonate pour piano n° 1 en ré mineur_, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire par ses états d'âme.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et, bannissant toute pensée de Nakano de son esprit, il passa sur scène sous les applaudissements de l'assistance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quelle que soit la chose qui avait tracassé Suguru – et il y avait eu quelque chose quoi qu'il ait pu en dire – ou n'en rien dire, d'ailleurs ; Fujisaki ne lui avait jamais fait part de ses problèmes, elle ne l'avait pas empêché de délivrer une interprétation remarquable de la _Sonate n° 1_. Un effort continu de près de quarante minutes au terme duquel le public lui avait fait un triomphe, ce qui était d'excellent augure pour la suite de sa tournée.

« C'était fantastique, monsieur Fujisaki ! Quelle interprétation magistrale ! J'avais tort de m'inquiéter ! l'accueillit Oda dans les coulisses.

- Vous vous êtes inquiété ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, alors, le nargua Suguru.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais c'est un morceau si délicat… »

Le jeune garçon entra dans sa loge, satisfait mais quelque peu éprouvé par sa prestation. Même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, il avait été nerveux. Donner une interprétation moyenne de la _Sonate n° 1 _aurait été désastreux ; un morceau pareil requérait l'excellence, tout simplement.

Machinalement, il consulta la messagerie de son téléphone portable, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en en trouvant un d'Hiroshi !

_Je ne peux hélas pas venir te voir ce soir mais je pense à toi. Bonne chance pour ta représentation. Je t'aime._

« Pff. S'il s'imagine que ça va changer quoi que ce soit… » marmonna-t-il en remettant le téléphone dans sa poche, mais tout au fond de lui il éprouvait une étrange petite satisfaction.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les concerts s'enchaînaient pour Suguru comme pour Hiroshi. Le message envoyé par le guitariste n'était pas resté isolé. La soirée suivante, Suguru s'était vu remettre dans sa loge, entre quelques bouquets de fleurs, un petit paquet enveloppé dans un papier panaché de rouge : une boîte de chocolats. Avaient suivi un autre message, un assortiment de wagashis, une carte. Effectivement, même s'il n'était pas physiquement présent, Hiroshi ne manquait jamais de lui envoyer quelque chose pour lui rappeler sa promesse.

Mais ce soir-là, alors que Suguru jouait dans une salle de Kamakura et que, par habitude, il jetait un coup d'œil aux spectateurs en train de s'installer, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine : impossible en effet de rater le grand jeune homme aux cheveux longs revêtu d'un blouson de moto en cuir qui venait de franchir les portes de la salle. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, Hiroshi leva la tête vers la scène et Suguru battit en retraite dans les coulisses. Ainsi, il avait fini par venir ! Hé bien, il allait en avoir pour son argent !

Après une première partie de tournée dans le sud du Japon, les Bad Luck étaient remontés au centre de l'archipel avant de poursuivre et d'achever leur parcours dans le nord. Hiroshi avait attendu cette opportunité avec impatience pour mettre sa promesse à exécution, et ce soir-là c'était la toute première fois qu'il allait assister à un concert de son ex-petit ami… Et il était plus qu'impatient de l'entendre interpréter ce morceau qui, avait-il appris, était l'un des plus difficiles du répertoire classique.

Quelques instants plus tard, à 21 heures exactes, Suguru fit son entrée sur scène, sobrement habillé de noir. Son regard survola la salle comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un parmi les spectateurs plongés dans la pénombre, puis il prit place devant le piano et commença à jouer. Hiroshi ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la mélodie virtuose qui prenait naissance sous les doigts du jeune garçon.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Tu sors encore ce soir, Hiro ?

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, Shuichi, je ne rentrerai pas trop tard. Et puis, on est bien rôdés sur la tournée maintenant, il n'y aura qu'à réorganiser la playlist pour demain.

- C'est pas pour la tournée que je m'inquiète, Hiro, c'est pour toi. C'est dangereux tous ces trajets à moto que tu fais. Tout ça pour voir ce gosse ! Même s'il te plaît, j'avoue que je ne comprends plus, là », protesta Shuichi, assis sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami. Le manège de ce dernier n'avait pas tardé à mettre la puce à l'oreille du chanteur, à qui Hiroshi avait fini par avouer ce qu'il en était de ses sentiments pour Suguru. Il avait cependant tenu sous silence le fait qu'il avait trompé Mineko, et pour ce que Shuichi en savait, il ne s'était rien passé entre le pianiste et lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a même pas cent bornes entre Toyohashi et Shizuoka. Je serai même de retour avant minuit, affirma Hiroshi en enfilant son blouson de moto. Bon je te laisse le soin de mettre K et Sakano au courant. Bonne soirée, Shu. »

Comme les fois précédentes, lors desquelles les Bad Luck ne jouaient pas, il enfourcha une moto de location et prit la direction de l'autoroute. Il avait hâte de revoir Suguru. Lors de la première représentation à laquelle il avait assisté, il avait été complètement bluffé par le jeu du jeune pianiste et les quarante minutes avaient filé comme un rêve. À deux reprises il avait retrouvé la même magie et voulait en profiter une dernière fois avant de quitter le Kantô pour gagner le nord du pays.

La circulation était relativement fluide en cette fin d'après midi, et peu avant 20 heures Hiroshi abordait la ville de Shizuoka. Comme il l'avait fait les fois d'avant, il comptait manger avant le concert dans le premier restaurant de ramen venu puis se rendre à la salle de spectacles.

Il avait quitté l'autoroute et roulait à allure modérée dans les faubourgs de Shizuoka quand une voiture sortit de sa file sans crier gare et se rabattit juste devant lui. Surpris, le jeune homme freine brutalement et braqua pour l'éviter, sans y parvenir complètement. La moto heurta violemment l'aile droite de l'auto et fit une embardée, désarçonnant son pilote qui alla rouler sur la chaussée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru fixait, rageur, son téléphone qui sonnait. Si c'était Nakano, qu'il aille au diable. Le pianiste s'était habitué aux attentions de son ex-petit ami et ce soir-là, il avait finalement jeté l'éponge. Pas de fleurs, pas de chocolats, pas de messages. Il n'était même pas dans la salle, pesta Fujisaki. Rien.

_Que des belles paroles_, songea-t-il.

La sonnerie incessante du téléphone l'agaçait et il décrocha.

Sa colère fondit sous la stupeur.

« Je crois que tu devrais être content, Fujisaki. S'il a eu cet accident, c'est ta faute. Non seulement il fait son boulot mais le soir il traverse la moitié du pays pour te retrouver. Tu aurais dû le dissuader de venir te voir. »

L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur une chaise aux mots du chanteur des Bad Luck. Il venait de lui apprendre qu'Hiroshi avait eu un accident de moto.

« Où est-il ? articula-t-il avec difficulté. Il va bien ?

- À l'hôpital de Shizuoka... chambre 124.

- Merci monsieur Shindo de m'avoir appelé. »

Il raccrocha. Seul, dans sa chambre, il ravala son orgueil et composa le numéro d'Hiroshi mais tomba sur la messagerie. Il était toujours à Shizuoka, peut-être pouvait-il voir le guitariste tout de suite ?

Il sortit de sa chambre et prévint son manager qu'il allait faire un tour mais reviendrait à temps pour sa dernière représentation dans la ville.

Durant le trajet en taxi, il réfléchit. Peut-être n'allait-on pas le laisser entrer mais si Shindo lui avait communiqué le numéro de la chambre, ça n'était pas innocent.

Il adopta un profil bas à l'hôpital et suivit un homme qui semblait se diriger dans la même direction. Il s'arrêta un moment avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Hiroshi était allongé et avait l'air de dormir. Le chanteur n'avait pas précisé l'état de son ami, aussi bien était-il dans le coma. Comme une infirmière arrivait, il s'engouffra dans la chambre et s'avança silencieusement vers le patient. Il tira une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé… Hiroshi », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Un peu hésitant, il prit la main du guitariste dans la sienne :

« Je vous en voulais de vous être moqué de mes sentiments. Alors… comprenez-moi, vous revenez la bouche en cœur, avec de beaux sentiments mais je ne sais plus quoi croire. »

Oui, c'était plus facile de dire à voix haute ses doutes et ses appréhensions. En plus, Nakano n'entendait pas. Au moins Fujisaki serait plus serein quand son ex-petit ami reprendrait conscience.

« Je… Vous m'avez brisé le cœur, Hiroshi. Mais… vous m'avez manqué aussi. Je voudrais vous croire quand vous dites m'aimer mais vous avez joué avec moi, poursuivit-il avec une pointe de colère. Je… je voudrais que vous ne soyez qu'à moi.

- C'est le cas, murmura l'autre garçon en ouvrant ses yeux gris.

- Oh !! Vous ne dormiez pas ??

- Non, je me reposais.

- Vous m'avez encore menti, Hiroshi », se plaignit Suguru en retirant sa main.

Mais Nakano la maintint dans la sienne.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Je… Commence par t'asseoir », proposa-t-il gentiment.

L'adolescent se résigna et reprit sa place sur la chaise.

« Il s'est passé tellement de choses, dit Hiroshi en tassant les oreillers derrière lui. Commençons par le début. Je… j'ai quitté Mineko-san le jour de la Saint Valentin. Nous nous sommes disputés parce que notre relation n'était qu'une mascarade. Elle ne pensait qu'à Yuji et moi à toi mais quelques jours plus tard elle… elle a fait une tentative de suicide. Ça n'était pas la première fois. Quand Yuji est parti, ça l'a bouleversée et elle revivait ça avec moi. C'est alors que je me suis résigné à être auprès d'elle plutôt que de toi. Elle avait besoin de moi. Mais nous avons parlé et ce n'est pas de moi dont elle a besoin, c'est de mon frère. Je lui ai dit pour toi et moi, enfin elle ne sait pas que c'est toi. Elle sait juste que… que j'aime quelqu'un. Je t'aime vraiment. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui ont compté pour moi et… tu en fais partie. Je suis minable d'avoir hésité entre vous deux et de ne t'avoir rien dit. Laisse-moi une seconde chance, je t'en prie. »

Suguru ne dit rien. Il n'aimait pas cette attitude un peu pitoyable mais au moins connaissait-il toute l'histoire.

« Vous comprenez que je me suis senti trahi et abusé.

- Oui, j'aurais dû t'en parler. Excuse-moi.

- Mais… je vous aime aussi, avoua-t-il avec un sourire timide. Alors… je vous donne une seconde chance mais n'en abusez pas, conclut-il avec un sourire digne de son cousin. N'est-ce pas mon écharpe ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'étoffe rouge.

- Je voulais te la rendre mais j'ai toujours cru qu'elle était comme le fil rouge qui nous liait. Nous nous sommes rencontrés grâce à elle. »

Suguru se pencha et accorda un baiser tendre à son petit ami.

« Vous avez pris du retard dans votre tournée.

- Nous reviendrons à Toyohashi à la fin de notre tournée. Sakano était dans un sale état, K ivre de colère et Shuichi complètement effondré.

- Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, non ?

- Oui, l'accident était mineur. Je… j'ai voulu rester un peu ici pour que tu viennes. Mais je n'avais rien prémédité et je n'ai pas tant simulé que ça ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant Suguru froncer les sourcils. Tu me redonnerais un baiser magique pour que je guérisse ?

- Vous êtes un enfant, Hiroshi.

- Pas de partout. Tu veux vérifier ? » répliqua le guitariste juste pour faire rougir son petit ami.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière pria Suguru de partir, ça n'était pas l'heure des visites, il n'avait rien à faire là ! Les deux garçons se saluèrent et promirent de s'appeler dès que possible.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Hiroshi parle de l'écharpe comme du « fil rouge » qui le lie à Suguru : dans la culture japonaise, le fil rouge du destin est un fil magique et invisible reliant les personnes dont l'union est prédestinée.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

La rentrée scolaire s'était faite sans lui.

En fin de compte, ses obligations professionnelles n'étaient pas compatibles avec une scolarité classique. Avec cette tournée, Suguru avait dû faire un choix : faire passer en premier la musique ou ses études. Il ne se trouvait même pas à Kyoto quand Narumi lui avait téléphoné pour lui donner le résultat du hensachi, l'examen continu qui établissait le classement national de chaque élève. La jeune fille, avec 88 pour cent, était plutôt satisfaite de son rang. Le pianiste, avec 71 pour cent, était en revanche beaucoup plus bas dans le tableau et il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas avec un résultat pareil qu'il pourrait un jour prétendre postuler aux meilleures universités du pays.

Donc, études ou musique, la décision n'avait pas été difficile à prendre, d'autant qu'il avait été en tournée durant les quinze jours de vacances de printemps et n'avait pas participé à la rentrée des classes. Mise au courant par téléphone, Narumi lui avait fait part de sa déception tout en le félicitant pour la tournure de sa carrière et en l'encourageant chaudement – tout ceci avec excès, comme à son habitude.

Cependant, si Suguru avait décidé d'arrêter le lycée, il n'en suivait pas moins un enseignement à distance ; hors de question de couper court à ses examens finaux, avaient décrété ses parents, et lui même voulait aller au bout de son cursus, du moins lycéen.

L'esprit en paix sur le plan scolaire, Suguru l'était moins sur le plan sentimental. L'accident d'Hiroshi l'avait ébranlé, même si en fin de compte le guitariste n'avait été que contusionné suite au choc. Mais si cela avait été plus grave ? En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu prétendre, le jeune garçon s'en serait voulu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si Hiroshi avait été gravement blessé – ou pire – dans l'accident.

À partir du jour de leur réconciliation, les messages et petits cadeaux avaient été remplacés par des appels téléphoniques et entendre chaque soir – et plus – la voix de son petit ami lui réchauffait le cœur. Cependant, les Bad Luck étaient toujours en tournée et, à présent que lui était relativement disponible, Hiroshi et Shuichi se produisaient à Hokkaido. En désespoir de cause, Suguru était allé chercher le vieil électrophone de son père au grenier et, le soir, écoutait quelques chansons de l_'Album Blanc_ avant de se coucher.

Mais à présent, la fin de la tournée des Bad Luck approchait et, pour clore ces trois mois de représentations le groupe devait repasser à Toyohashi, où le concert avait été annulé à la suite de l'accident d'Hiroshi. Cette fois, Suguru avait décidé que c'était à son tour de se déplacer pour aller surprendre son petit ami, d'autant qu'il avait une nouvelle importante à lui annoncer et qu'il préférait le faire de vive voix plutôt que par téléphone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un dernier geste de la main, un dernier salut aux centaines de fans amassés devant eux qui scandaient le nom de Bad Luck en frappant des mains en cadence, et Shuichi et Hiroshi quittèrent la scène. Ce dernier concert marquait la fin de leur tournée et leur retour à Tokyo, et ils étaient heureux d'en avoir terminé. Certes, ces trois mois avaient été intenses, riches de partage avec le public aux quatre coins du Japon. Les gens les aimaient et ils n'avaient pas ménagé leurs efforts pour leur offrir à chaque fois le meilleur des spectacles en se donnant sans retenue. Toutefois, un retour à la maison leur apparaissait en cet instant comme la plus belle chose qui pouvait leur arriver à courte échéance.

Shuichi brûlait d'impatience à la perspective de se retrouver bientôt entre les bras de Yuki, mais si Hiroshi avait lui aussi hâte de rentrer chez lui, il lui faudrait attendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir se rendre à Kyoto retrouver Suguru. Après tout, personne dans son entourage ne savait que les fiançailles entre Mineko et lui étaient rompues et il aurait été curieux qu'il ne passe pas un peu de temps en compagnie de la jeune fille.

« C'était vraiment chaud ce soir ! s'exclama Shuichi. Je suis crevé, j'ai plus qu'une envie c'est rentrer à l'hôtel et me laisser tomber dans mon lit !

- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas Yuki dedans, pas vrai ? Mais demain tu pourras roucouler tant que tu le voudras dans ses bras », le taquina son ami en s'engageant dans le couloir qui menait aux loges.

« Hiroshi ! »

Stupéfait, celui-ci se retourna en direction de la voix familière qui venait de lancer son nom. Suguru venait vers lui, accompagné de K et Sakano.

« Suguru ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu assister à votre dernier concert. Vous étiez très bons ce soir ! Bonsoir, monsieur Shindo », ajouta-t-il avec un petit hochement de tête sec et froid à l'adresse du chanteur de Bad Luck qui le salua de même et s'éloigna.

« Tu ne m'avais rien dit ! Si j'avais su que tu étais là… dit Hiroshi qui mourait littéralement d'envie d'étreindre le jeune garçon de toutes ses forces et de se repaître de ses lèvres sucrées.

- Je voulais vous faire une surprise. Et puis, j'aime vous voir sur scène. Je finirai peut-être même par aimer ce que vous faites, qui sait ? répondit le pianiste d'un ton léger.

- Mais… Comment es-tu venu ici ? Quelqu'un t'accompagne ?

- Pour tout dire… Je suis venu directement en train et je n'ai nulle part où dormir. Cela vous dérangerait-il beaucoup de… m'héberger pour cette nuit ? » demanda Suguru, l'air modeste sous ses cils baissés. Une multitude de pensées plus ou moins honnêtes traversa l'esprit du jeune homme qui répondit posément : « Mais bien entendu. Il n'y a absolument aucun problème.

- Hiro ! Tu viens te changer ? appela Shuichi de la porte de la loge, et le lycéen hocha la tête.

- Il a raison, vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Je vous attends en compagnie de messieurs K et Sakano. Dépêchez-vous ! » conclut-il avec un petit sourire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru et lui, seuls dans une chambre d'hôtel. Jamais Hiroshi n'aurait pensé que son rêve se réaliserait aussi rapidement, surtout après la mésentente qui avait précédé mais c'était pourtant réel, comme en attestait les baisers féroces dont son petit ami le dévorait.

Force était de le reconnaître, jamais encore le guitariste n'avait été embrassé avec pareille ardeur, et s'il avait cru Suguru timide au début, il avait bien été contraint de réviser son jugement sitôt la porte de la chambre refermée. Non que cela lui ait déplu, d'ailleurs… Mais en fin de compte, son petit ami allait vite en besogne et il était un peu pris de court.

« Tu vas finir par… m'avaler tout cru… souffla Hiroshi en s'écartant de l'étreinte possessive du jeune garçon.

- Si vous saviez combien j'en avais envie, ronronna celui-ci en fourrant sa tête dans le creux du cou du jeune homme d'un geste très félin.

- Moi aussi, mon petit amour. Mais dis-moi… Comment t'es-tu procuré une place pour le concert de ce soir ? Tout était vendu avant le début de la tournée. »

Suguru hésita. Jusqu'à ce jour, il avait gardé le secret sur sa relation de parenté avec Tohma Seguchi mais n'était-il pas temps d'être honnête et de tout révéler ?

« Je… je me suis arrangé avec mon cousin, répondit-il enfin. Hiroshi le regarda avec curiosité.

- Ton cousin ? répéta-t-il, intrigué.

- Oui. Monsieur Seguchi. Je suis le cousin de Tohma Seguchi, avoua le jeune garçon qui, devant la surprise de son petit ami, s'empressa d'ajouter, mais je ne vous ai rien dit au début car je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez juste comme le « cousin de ». Monsieur Seguchi est une superstar et… »

Hiroshi lui posa son index sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je t'ai entendu jouer, c'était fantastique, et ce n'était pas ton cousin qui était assis à ta place. C'est toi que j'aime, Suguru Fujisaki, conclut-il avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

- Hiroshi… J'ai quelque chose d'autre à vous dire.

- Quoi donc ? Encore de la famille célèbre ?

- Non. Je… J'ai choisi de privilégier ma carrière musicale plutôt que mes études et… je vais m'installer à Tokyo, expliqua le pianiste. J'en ai discuté avec mes parents et eux aussi pensent que ce sera mieux pour moi sur le plan professionnel. Et puis comme ça… nous serons aussi plus proches. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage du jeune homme.

« J'en dis que c'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai eu depuis longtemps ! Et où vas-tu loger, là-bas ?

- En résidence étudiante, je suppose. Je ne sais pas encore. Dans un premier temps, je vais rester chez mon cousin.

- Ah oui, un certain Tohma Seguchi, c'est ça ? plaisanta Hiroshi. Mais dis-moi, j'y pense, tes parents te laissent passer la nuit dans la chambre de quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent à peine, à ton âge ? »

Suguru gloussa.

« Hé bien, officiellement je suis censé dormir chez des amis à moi à l'autre bout de Kyoto. Je ne suis pas attendu chez moi avant dix ou onze heures demain, ce qui fait que je n'aurais pas à me lever aux aurores pour aller prendre mon train. À quelle heure devez-vous libérer la chambre, Hiroshi ? »

Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis éclata de rire avant de le renverser sur le lit.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser. Leurs mains, légèrement baladeuses, reprirent le chemin qu'elles avaient emprunté avant cette longue séparation. Ils se redécouvrirent avec caresses et baisers et retrouvèrent peu à peu leurs marques dans leur union.

« Personne ne nous dérangera cette fois », susurra Suguru entre deux baisers.

Hiroshi se raidit légèrement mais pas d'excitation. Il s'affola. Oui, personne ne les dérangerait cette fois, aucune échappatoire. Que fallait-il faire ? Il bredouilla les mots « concert », « transpiration », « douche » et quitta son petit ami en lui disant de faire comme chez lui. Hiroshi le fuyait à nouveau. Cachait-il quelque chose ?

Le lycéen détailla la pièce que le guitariste occupait depuis quelques nuits. Légèrement en désordre, le musicien ne devait pas avoir le coeur au rangement après les représentations. Parmi les vêtements épars, il vit une écharpe rouge. S_on _écharpe rouge. Alors que l'eau coulait dans la pièce d'à côté une idée lui traversa l'esprit…

Sous la douche, Hiroshi se posait moult questions.

Devait-il aller plus loin sans rien dire ? Feindre le sommeil et la fatigue semblait aussi tentant. Mais pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité ? Elle n'était pas si honteuse.

L'eau chaude et parfumée érodait ses doutes et ses peurs. Il avait confiance en Suguru, lui au moins ne l'avait jamais trahi. Et ne rien dire ou mentir aurait été une barrière de plus entre eux deux.

Il s'essuya les cheveux et noua une serviette autour de sa taille :

« Tu sais, je… »

Mais la phrase mourut.

« Vous êtes un cachottier, Hiroshi. Je la cherchais partout cette écharpe.

- Tu… Euh… Tu l'as trouvée, on dirait, articula difficilement le guitariste des Bad Luck.

- Vous ne venez pas ? »

Hypnotisé, le garçon ne put qu'obéir.

Suguru était alangui sur le lit, enroulé dans l'écharpe qui cachait certains charmes mais en révélait d'autres.

Les deux avaient le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Malgré leur désir, jamais ils n'étaient allés aussi loin.

Hiroshi grimpa sur le lit et effleura la peau nue de son petit ami.

« Tu sais… on a le temps, dit-il en tremblant légèrement.

- C'est la fête, ce soir, non ?

- Si, si. Bien sûr.

- Détendez-vous, Hiroshi. »

Mais Nakano était tendu.

« Vous devriez me dire ce qui ne va pas, commença Suguru calmement. Mademoiselle Mineko ?

- Non. Plus maintenant. Mon frère est venu le mois dernier et… ils sont partis tous les deux. C'est un peu le désastre chez nous. Mon père est hors de lui et le père de Mineko-san… Il ne sait pas trop, expliqua Hiroshi en s'installant à côté de son petit ami. Il n'y a plus personne entre nous », conclut-il en refermant la serviette enroulée autour de sa taille.

Non, il n'y avait plus personne hormis ses propres doutes.

« Tu devrais te passer quelque chose.

- Hiroshi, quel est le problème ? Vous… vous ne me désirez pas ? »

Voilà, c'était le moment M.

Fuir ou répondre.

Hiroshi n'avait pas honte de son inexpérience à vingt et un ans. Son image était populaire, il était agréable à regarder mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Avant Mineko-san, ses flirts étaient restés légers. Puis Mineko lui avait volé son cœur. Bien sûr qu'il avait rencontré des filles mais il avait trouvé malhonnête de coucher avec une fille tout en pensant à une autre. Ainsi, les semaines, puis les mois et les années s'étaient écoulés sans que personne ne réchauffe le lit du guitariste. Et ça lui convenait.

Suguru avait non seulement rallumé son désir mais aussi son cœur. Pourtant, il hésitait encore à avouer ses craintes. N'avait-il pas choisi dix minutes plus tôt de lui dire ?

« Suguru, je… je dois te dire quelque chose. »

L'adolescent eut du mal à retenir une petite moue. Ce genre de phrases n'annonçait que rarement de bonnes nouvelles.

« Je… je t'ai dit que… que je n'avais jamais… euh flirté avec un garçon. Et bien… Avec les filles, je n'ai guère fait plus. En gros, je suis… je n'ai jamais couché avec personne.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda Fujisaki, détendu.

- J'ai aussi assassiné tous ceux de ma famille pour ne pas avoir de problème et donné leurs corps aux chiens sauvages mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas laissé d'indices. D'ailleurs, K me couvrirait plutôt que de laisser moisir la poule aux œufs d'or en prison. »

Les deux garçons rirent.

« Vous savez, moi aussi je suis… enfin comme vous alors… C'est plutôt bien, non ?

- Mais tu as l'air d'avoir envie…

- Me mentiriez-vous, Hiroshi ? roucoula Suguru en enlaçant sont petit ami. Parce que dans ces cas-là, je me demande ce que je sens sous votre serviette. »

_À suivre… _


	13. Chapter 13

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII**

Non, Hiroshi ne mentait pas. En dépit de ses hésitations, une furieuse envie d'aller plus loin le tenaillait, cependant il redoutait son inexpérience. Avec Sae, il n'avait vécu que des fantasmes et ne connaissait absolument rien à l'amour physique entre garçons. Suguru non plus, manifestement. Il craignait de se laisser emporter, de blesser son petit ami par maladresse. Suguru le provoquait mais en fin de compte il n'en savait pas plus que lui et, le moment venu, comment réagirait-il ?

De son côté, Suguru était stupéfait par son audace. C'était la première fois qu'il se voyait réagir de cette manière – même si son expérience en la matière se limitait à la portion congrue – et il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette assurance. Qu'il ait été capable de s'exhiber, équipé seulement de son écharpe, dépassait déjà, et de loin, son entendement. Maintenant, il était clairement en train de séduire son petit ami et parti comme il l'était… La peur de l'inconnu qui était tapie dans son cœur se mêlait à l'excitation et le poussait à des actes et des propos qui défiaient toute raison.

Il sentit les lèvres d'Hiroshi prendre possession des siennes, ses bras se refermer sur lui et se laissa emporter… jusqu'où le jeune homme voudrait bien l'emmener.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'hiver avait été long et rude sur Tokyo, mais après un printemps tardif et relativement doux, l'été s'était abattu sans crier gare sur la capitale nipponne. Néanmoins, dans son vaste bureau climatisé, Tohma Seguchi ne craignait rien de la chaleur lourde et étouffante qui pesait sur la ville.

« Comme je l'ai dit à ton agent, le lancement du label N-G Classique est un succès. Succès auquel tu as largement contribué, Suguru, et sur ce point je ne peux que te remercier. »

Assis face à son parent, le jeune garçon inclina respectueusement la tête mais garda le silence.

« J'ai également eu d'excellents échos de ta dernière tournée. Monsieur Morimoto, le directeur du département classique de N-G, a été séduit par ton interprétation de la _Sonate n° 1_ et envisagerait une collaboration avec toi pour d'autres disques. À présent que tu t'es installé à Tokyo tout va devenir plus simple, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi de venir vivre ici. »

Tohma le détailla d'un regard incisif puis sourit.

« Ton nouvel appartement te convient ? Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas très grand mais je comprends que tu veuilles ton indépendance, bien que j'aie promis à ta mère de garder un œil sur toi. Tu sais comment elle est… »

Après un court séjour chez son cousin et sa femme, Suguru avait emménagé dans un petit appartement situé dans un quartier calme et plutôt résidentiel – contrairement à Hiroshi, il ne pouvait concevoir de travailler dans un environnement animé.

« Oui, il est très bien. J'espère obtenir rapidement une connexion Internet mais en dehors de ça je suis installé aussi bien qu'on peut souhaiter l'être, répondit le jeune musicien.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de t'entretenir avec monsieur Morimoto ? Autant en profiter pour commencer à travailler, puisque tu es là. »

XXXXXXXXXX

_« __**EXCLU : HIROSHI ET MINEKO C'EST FINI !!  
**La folle histoire d'amour entre le beau guitariste de Bad Luck et sa charmante fiancée s'est terminée de façon incroyable par la fuite de Mineko avec Yuji, le frère aîné d'Hiroshi ! Qui aurait pu le croire ? Rien n'avait filtré jusque là mais depuis les rumeurs vont bon train et l'on parle déjà d'une autre fille dans le cœur de notre beau guitariste. Est-ce vrai ? Quoi qu'il en soit, les filles, pour l'instant il est officiellement célibataire alors vous devriez en profiter !  
Maki Yokoya – Fifteen. »_

Narumi resta de longues minutes à fixer l'article avec des yeux incrédules, puis elle se saisit d'un autre magazine de presse adolescente et le parcourut rapidement jusqu'à trouver un article similaire. Un troisième confirmait la chose et, le cœur battant, elle paya les trois revues et quitta presque en courant la librairie. Hiroshi célibataire, et Suguru qui ne lui avait rien dit ! Ah, mais il allait l'entendre !

XXXXXXXXXX

« … mais Naru-chan, je te jure ! Je n'étais au courant de rien ! » plaida Suguru, en pure perte. Son amie était lancée, et entre récriminations et envolées dramatiques, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

« Tu le vois tous les jours au travail et il ne t'a rien dit ? Tu essaies de me faire avaler ça, Suguru ? Dis plutôt qu'il a dû te faire promettre de ne rien dire ! Ce genre de choses, ça finit toujours par se savoir et maintenant ça y est ! Alors, espèce de traître, depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es au courant de leur séparation ?!

- Narumi, je t'assure que…

- Ça m'est égal de toutes façons ! L'essentiel est que mon beau Hiro ne soit plus avec cette sorcière ! Tu imagines un peu, c'est elle qui l'a plaqué ! Elle est partie avec son _beau-frère_, tu te rends compte ?! Et après, elle peut bien jouer les Sainte-nitouche en kimono traditionnel sur les photos ! Pauvre Hiro… Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Il n'est pas trop effondré ? Il… Il ne va pas se suicider, hein ? À cause de cette garce ! »

Suguru se représentait parfaitement sa camarade en train d'arpenter sa chambre tout en appuyant ses déclamations de grands gestes dramatiques et emportés.

« Mais non, enfin. Il va très bien et…

- Dès que les vacances commenceront je viens te rejoindre à Tokyo ! Je vais lui faire oublier cette pauvre fille… Mais, Kamis ! Je n'ai rien de vert à me mettre et il adore le vert ! Il faudra avant que j'aille faire les boutiques, tu te rends compte sinon ?! »

Suguru cherchait désespérément un moyen de couper court à cette diatribe qui durait depuis près d'un quart d'heure quand la sonnerie de double appel retentit.

« Ah, Narumi, attends ! J'ai un autre appel ! » s'écria-t-il avant de basculer sur son nouvel interlocuteur qui n'était autre que son petit ami.

« Hiroshi ! Je… un instant, s'il vous plaît. J'ai Narumi en ligne et elle est déchaînée ! » énonça-t-il d'un ton affolé. Le guitariste se mit à rire.

« Elle a appris l'annonce de la rupture de mes fiançailles ? »

Tenue quelques temps cachée, la séparation des deux héritiers n'avait été révélée à la presse qu'une fois un compromis trouvé entre les deux familles et un remplaçant à Hiroshi désigné pour prendre les rênes du groupe. Un cousin du jeune homme, Omi, avait finalement été choisi et, contrairement à Yuji et son frère, lui avait le sens de l'entreprise et les diplômes adéquats.

« Oui, et maintenant elle veut venir à Tokyo vous conquérir !

- Remarque, elle est mignonne… Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? Ça te dit de dîner avec moi ? Je t'invite au restaurant pour fêter la reprise de mon indépendance et… tu pourrais rester dormir chez moi. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Suguru sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Passer la nuit ensemble ? Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis cette soirée de concert à Toyohashi, et au final ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que baisers et caresses poussées. Hiroshi ne se sentait tout simplement pas prêt, et Suguru ne l'avait pas pressé. Mais là…

« C'est… c'est d'accord, dit-il, un peu troublé.

- Super ! Alors, je passe te prendre chez toi à 19 heures. Habille-toi classe !

- D'accord. À ce soir, Hiroshi.

- Je t'aime. Passe le bonjour de ma part à Narumi », conclut le guitariste avec un petit rire, sachant pertinemment que son petit ami était loin d'en avoir terminé avec les doléances de la lycéenne.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait encore très chaud quand les deux amants quittèrent le Kanetanaka An, restaurant de Ginza réputé pour sa cuisine kaiseki, traditionnelle et raffinée. Le repas, succulent, s'était achevé par un assortiment de wagashis, pâtisseries fines dont Suguru raffolait. Ce repas en tête-à-tête avait été le premier depuis le retour du jeune garçon à Tokyo, quelques jours auparavant. Certes, ils s'étaient croisés dans les locaux de N-G mais Suguru avait été pris par sa recherche de logement, avec l'aide de Mika, et de leur côté les Bad Luck avaient été très sollicités au retour de leur tournée. Cette soirée avait donc été pour eux l'occasion de se retrouver au calme et de discuter de tout ce qui s'était passé au cours des dernières semaines.

« J'aurais vraiment aimé t'inviter chez moi pour te jouer les_ Gondoles vénitiennes_ mais depuis le départ de Mineko, Yuji et moi sommes _persona non grata_ pour mon père. Enfin, ça finira bien par lui passer… déclara Hiroshi avec désinvolture.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute si mademoiselle Mineko vous a quitté. Vous ne devriez pas avoir à subir les conséquences des actes de votre frère, constata Suguru, indigné.

- Bah, c'est pas comme si je me retrouvais à la rue, et puis il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que ça se soit fini ainsi. Yuji et Mineko sont heureux et moi je peux continuer à faire de la musique. Et nous sommes ensemble. Ça vaut bien d'être tenu en petite estime par un paternel irascible, non ? » Sans laisser le temps au pianiste de répondre, Hiroshi lui encercla la taille et l'attira contre lui.

« Je ne regrette rien, mon cœur. Je suis libre à présent, et c'est ça qui compte. »

Ils regagnèrent sans hâte l'appartement du jeune homme, le long des rues brillamment éclairées que parcourait une faible brise. Quelques étoiles étaient visibles au-dessus de leur tête et ce soir-là, les deux garçons avaient le cœur en paix.

« Et maintenant, la deuxième partie du dessert ? questionna Suguru en se suspendant au cou d'Hiroshi à peine la porte refermée.

- Oui, et j'espère que tu as encore faim, souffla le jeune homme en embrassant sans la moindre retenue les lèvres au goût de sucre de son petit ami.

- Le prenons-nous ici… ou bien dans la chambre ? haleta le pianiste, de plus en plus émoustillé.

- Je pense que… qu'on tiendra jusqu'à la chambre, non ? Mais attends, j'ai juste besoin de prendre… voilà. »

Hiroshi s'empara d'un petit sac de papier posé sur un meuble dans l'entrée et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il se laissa tomber en entraînant Suguru.

« Qu'avez-vous pris ? s'enquit ce dernier, qui attaquait déjà les boutons de la chemise de son petit ami.

- Ceci, répondit le guitariste en tirant du sachet un paquet de préservatifs. Ils sont parfumés au chocolat, j'ai cru remarquer que tu aimais bien ça.

- Mhhh, vous connaissez mes goûts par cœur… » ronronna Suguru en se passant la langue sur les lèvres d'un geste incroyablement aguicheur et Hiroshi, qui n'en pouvait plus, l'embrassa avec voracité et le renversa en arrière.

XXXXXXXXXX

Une délicieuse odeur de café tira Suguru de son sommeil et il s'étira paresseusement en se frottant les yeux. Les souvenirs de la nuit écoulée lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire et un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres. Cette fois, Hiroshi et lui avaient vraiment franchi le pas.

Repoussant le drap, il se leva en bâillant et enfila son boxer ainsi qu'un tee-shirt que le guitariste avait laissé pour lui.

« Bonjour, Hiroshi, s'annonça-t-il en poussant la porte de la chambre.

- Bonjour, mon amour. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, au moins ? demanda son petit ami en venant l'accueillir d'un baiser. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Tu veux du café ? Du thé ?

- Du café, s'il vous plaît, il sent tellement bon… » Le garçon prit place à table, sur laquelle Ikkyoku était assise et le dévisageait de ses yeux verts et lumineux. Son regard, encore un peu voilé de sommeil, se posa sur un journal : le quotidien économique Nihon Keizai Shimbun.

« Voilà », dit Hiroshi en déposant une tasse de café fumant devant lui ainsi qu'une assiette de doriakis. Il y avait aussi du riz et de l'omelette sur la table. « Tu veux peut-être autre chose ? Il doit me rester des…

- Non merci, ça ira. Mais venez, vous devez avoir faim aussi, non ? »

Le guitariste plaça sur la table une corbeille de fruits et s'assit face au jeune garçon. Il vit le journal et sourit.

« C'est ma mère qui me l'a fait passer. Avec tout ça j'ai complètement oublié de lire l'article qui parle de ma séparation d'avec Mineko. Voyons voir… » déclara-t-il en ramassant le quotidien dont il feuilleta quelques pages pour trouver l'article en question.

« Oh, il est moins long que le précédent ! Écoute un peu ça :

_« __**UNE RUPTURE À 600 MILLIARDS DE YENS ?  
**Mineko Toshikasu et Hiroshi Nakano, c'est fini. Au kabutocho la fin de la romance entre les deux jeunes gens affole les traders beaucoup plus que les adolescentes.  
Après cinq mois de croissance, l'action du conglomérat __Juujitsu__ et Toshikasu Corporation a chuté de 56,9 points suite à l'annonce officielle de la rupture entre les deux héritiers de chaque groupe.  
En plus de cette chute spectaculaire, une dissension entre les deux familles a failli réduire à néant la fusion réalisée cinq mois plus tôt. _« La famille Nakano se sent injustement lésée »,_ a déclaré dans un communiqué Michiru Seno, l'attaché de presse _de _Juujitsu.  
Une réunion d'urgence a été organisée entre les conseillers du groupe pour trouver un nouveau successeur. En effet, Hiroshi Nakano qui devait prendre la direction du groupe en décembre prochain a déclaré ne se consacrer qu'à sa carrière musicale et que sa rupture avec sa fiancée n'avait en aucun cas influencé sa décision.  
_« Omi Nakano, qui avait été pressenti pour diriger le groupe avant Hiroshi, a accepté de nous rejoindre »_, rassure Aiko Watanabe, porte-parole du groupe. __Le jeune Omi Nakano sera diplômé en juin de la School of Management de Yale…_ »

« Tout s'arrange pour le mieux en fin de compte. Vous aviez raison, commenta Suguru une fois qu'Hiroshi eut fini. Et au moins, cet Omi n'aura pas à se marier, lui.

- Comme tu dis. Si je m'étais imaginé, il y a quelques mois, que les choses finiraient de cette manière… » Le jeune homme reposa le journal soudain sérieux. « Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré j'aurais dû renoncer à beaucoup de choses et je ne pense pas que j'aurais été très heureux avec Mineko. Ton écharpe aura vraiment été le fil rouge du destin qui nous liait l'un à l'autre, il faut croire. »

Suguru sourit.

« Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas à nous en faire pour l'avenir si c'est le destin lui-même qui s'en mêle. J'espère que vous avez bien réfléchi, Hiroshi, car maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne vous lâcherai plus.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! » protesta le jeune homme d'un ton faussement indigné avant de se pencher par-dessus la table pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

« Et si on prenait un jour de congé aujourd'hui ? Tu n'auras qu'à dire à ton cousin que les sashimis du Kanetanaka An étaient avariés.

- Et pour quelle raison serions-nous allé là-bas tous les deux, en premier lieu ? répliqua le pianiste d'un ton léger.

- Pour fêter ton installation et ma rupture ? »

Ils se mirent à rire et Hiroshi se rassit.

« Au fait, ça fait un moment que je veux t'en parler mais j'oublie à chaque fois. Voilà, puisque tu es un musicien averti, tu pourrais peut-être donner ton avis sur certains arrangements de l'album de remixes que nous devons sortir en septembre ?

- Mon avis ? Mais… je n'y connais rien en J-Pop et…

- Juste ton opinion sur le plan technique. Je suis certain que ça ne te posera aucun problème vu ton niveau. Et je ne dirai pas à Shuichi que l'avis vient de toi, si tu préfères. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu serais en quelque sorte… un membre additionnel. »

Suguru réfléchit un court instant. Membre additionnel ? Pourquoi pas, après tout ? L'idée était intéressante, et de toutes manières il n'avait jamais reculé devant un challenge.

« Cela mérite réflexion, dit-il enfin, mais pourquoi pas, en effet ? »

Et puis, si son illustre cousin savait se servir d'un synthétiseur, pourquoi pas lui ?

FIN

* * *

600 milliards de yens=10,5 milliards d'euros ; 15 milliards de dollars canadiens.  
Kabutocho : Bourse de Tokyo.  
Nihon Keizai Shimbun (Nikkei) : quotidien économique japonais, quatrième journal le plus lu dans le monde.  
Cuisine kaiseki (haute cuisine) : à l'origine, la cuisine kaiseki est liée à la cérémonie du thé. C'est une cuisine traditionnelle et raffinée offrant une multitude de petits plats mis en scène avec art. Servi dans un ordre précis, destinés à exalter les saveurs, ils s'accompagnent généralement de saké. Cette cuisine se déguste dans les ryotei, établissements élégants fréquentés par les politiciens et l'élite des affaires, ou les restaurants kaiseki, dont le cadre est un peu moins exceptionnel mais l'accès presque aussi réservé.


End file.
